Assassins Love Story
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: Dr. Eddward Vincent is a surgeon and an assassin for an organization. What happens when the lone Ranger K gives him an ultimatum to be his lover? In ad out of work hours? Will it be a dream come true? Or, will they get hurt, not only by emotions... AU characters owned by C2ndy 2c1d 3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Such insolence from them! honestly, if I had half a mind I would leave this trio and make a living just being a surgeon! Eddy, Ed and myself have just gotten back from a rather difficult yet failed mission. We were ordered by the organization to wipe out a unsuspecting realtor who has a underground prostitution ring. The target, Ryan Mathers, has been doing this for several years and his capture by other authorities were thwarted by them being killed off or abducted. Well, I thought that it was odd for the organization to ask my happy little trio to take care of this, we always screw something up...but we did it anyway because Eddy saw the reward.

I walk back into the apartment flat that I rent. I slide the key into its respective hole and turned it. With a click and a shove, I opened the door to a dark room. I search the left side of the wall for the light switch. It took a minute but I eventually found it. The bright light illuminated the living room showing my neat red, white and black furniture.

Edd: Now to change out of these filthy clothes.

The clothes were beyond filthy. I was covered in soot and blood, blood of which was mine. I looked at my left arm that was still oozing blood through a small puncture in my arm. It hut like hell and I wat to close it up before I take a well needed shower.

I close the door behind me a put my hat on the coat rack. I proceeded to the bathroom as i took off my once white suit jacket. My button up shirt was completely soaked through with blood. Filth, filthy, filthy! It strange how the excruciating pain of this puncture wound is the least of my worries. By the time i turned on the bathroom light the phone rang. I looked back in the living room at the white phone next to my medical books on the coffee table.

Reluctantly I grab the phone on the third ring.

Edd: Dr. Vincent residence.

I say into the phone trying not to sound impatient,

Kevin: Hey Double-Dweeb, how's your arm doing?

That sullen, masculine voice, I could never forget it.

Edd: Ranger K, why may I ask, are you calling my home at this time of night?

I asked, letting my impatient voice show.

Kevin: Can you stop calling by my code name? We're off duty. I wanted to see how you were doing after your mission today.

Edd: Why do you care about that? It's trivial to any matter that could benefit you.

Its true, anything me and the other two screw up goes back to the organization, whether it's the reward money or cost for the damages we've caused.

Kevin: I don't care about the benefits you dolt, I care about you and how you're gonna go through the night sleeping on your right side which you hate.

Wait, how does he know that I hate sleeping on my right side?! Not even Ed nor Eddy know this...Of course, he's in my house. I cradle the phone between my cheek and my shoulder as I unbuttoned my shirt.

Edd: My body aches all over, Ed pinned me so hard to the ground when we were ambushed...

I could hear him holding a growl in.

Edd: Eddy made me try on so many stripper outfits so I could blend in with the other male prostitutes...

Kevin: **THERE WERE NO OTHER MALE PROSTITUTES!**

His voice echoed, I coud hear him from the phone and from somewhere in the apartment.

Edd: Come out from your hiding place Ranger K!

I called out to the hiding assassin. I heard him let out a huff and hang up his cell phone. I listened carefully for any movement in my flat for the cork soles of his shoes.

Edd: Why are you here demonstrating several criminal acts?

I asked as he walked out of the kitchen across the room.

The bright light from the living room shined on his white, clean, pants and red shirt. He was still wearing his black mask and red hat.

Edd: It's ungentle man like to wear hats indoors.

I said motioning towards it.

Kevin: Whose it hurting, dork?

He's so rude, why can't he just call me by my name? I take off the rest of my shirt and throw it in the hamper as i walk to the bathroom. Kevin is close behind.

Kevin: That wound looks pretty serious.

Edd: It is. we ran into The Dollies on our mission and jimmy got me with one of his weapons.

I said turning on the hot water.

Kevin: Is there anything i can do to help?

he asked as he took his mask off and threw his hat back in the living room. no doubt it landed on top of the phone.

Edd: I think I'm capable of directing medical attention to myself, by myself. so no thank you.

I said harshly.

Kevin: I don't take no for an answer, double dee.

This was unacceptable! He only calls me by my nickname when he get serious. The next thing I knew my body was pressed against the sink. He grabbed my right arm that was injured and raised it above me head. I yelped in pain as I felt my blood gush out of my arm. His other hand was on my hip pulling my rear into his pelvis.

Kevin: You might want to reconsider your answer.

He whispered in my ear.

Edd: Please, Ranger, let go...

I pleaded with him for the release of my arm but he held it higher practically lifting me off the ground.

Kevin: take off all your clothes so I can see were the dolls touched you.

I had o choice but to comply with him, I was the weakest member of the group so trying to overpower him was out of the question. I nodded and he put my arm down. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the necessary items to be used on my injury. He sat me down on the edge of the bath tub and lifted my arm.

Kevin: You should be more careful when fighting Jimmy and Sarah...

He said dryly.

Kevin: Do you need me to teach you how to fight properly?

Why is he asking me this? He looked at my arm once more and then looked over at the first aid kit.

Edd: No I don't, I don't like fighting Ranger K, I'm a pacifist.

I watched him as he pulled out the peroxide and anti bacterial ointment. This is going to sting very badly. He sat behind me and pulled me back into his chest. We both had one leg in the tub. He tied his mask around both our torsos, I don't know why he did this. He took my left hand and sat it on his thigh while he took my other hand and extended it over the tub.

Kevin: This is going to sting a bit.

He said lowly in my ear.

Edd: Is that why my hand is on your thigh?

Kevin: And also why I have this...

He said poking my side at his mask.

Kevin: This is for something else.

He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him as i looked over my shoulder. He had this smug look on his face as he poured the peroxide on my arm. I yelped as the clear liquid dripped on my arm. He poured the entire bottle on to the wound. I tried to pull away from him but his mask was preventing my escape. This is why he tied this around us, that's ingenious. With a furious might, I tried to fold my arm to suppress the stinging pain. I dug my ails into his thigh trying to direct some of the pain someplace else, how fruitless that was. However, Kevin held my arm open with his own power. He threw the bottle behind him, and from what I heard it was successful with its destination.

After a while of the both of us sitting there, the pain subsided and Kevin wrapped my arm up. He was unexpectedly gentle.

Edd: Tell me the reason for being here.

I commanded as he untied his mask from our torso.

Kevin: What? I can't see a coworker and help attend to his injuries?

He asked followed by a low chuckle.

Edd: I question why it is that you would do that when you constantly hassle and poke fun at me and my partners.

Kevin: Well with the way you guys fight with no plan set, can you blame me?

I stood and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Kevin slowly followed.

Edd: Can you please refrain from pursuing me in my own flat?

Kevin: Not really-

Kevin's cell phone rang in his pocket, a very techno-up beat tune that disgusted me. seeing him look at the caller ID and then shrugging it off showed that was could have less interest in whoever was calling him. Great, more attention for me. He sat at the blue marble counter and grabbed a green apple. He bit right into it without hesitation.

Kevin: Are you about to cook something Double Dweeb?

I huffed loudly at his inquisition, but only to be met with his low chuckling.

Edd: As a matter of fact, I am. Even though your presence here is unwanted, I am inclined to ask if you would like to join me for supper.

Kevin: I'd love to Double Dork.

He said through bites of the eprevesant granny smith apple. I pulled out buttered steak from the refrigerator that I pulled out this morning. It was un thawed and very wet. I opened the plastic packing and placed it on the counter. I went over to the sink and thoroughly washed my hands. As I did, I could feel Kevin's eyes boring into the side of my body. I don't understand why he always pays his attention and concern towards me when it could be best served someplace else. There were several occasions were we were either joined forces or our paths overlapped, he always got me alone or helped me specifically when I was caught in a jam. Even during meetings at HQ he would sit behind me and throw notes or nudge my bottom with his foot.

Edd: If your going to be joining me for dinner why don't you relax in the living room?

I suggested seeing as thought that watching me prepare supper was a bore.

Kevin: Why, im already relaxed right here.

he said putting his dirty, filthy, feet up on the counter.

Kevin: Plus i like seeing you working at something other than fighting, even though seeing you fight for the first time would be a very wonderful sight.

Edd: Suit yourself.

I have the feeling he's toying with me. Dam his feet!

Edd: Ranger, please refrain from putting your feet on my counter, that's highly unsanitary.

Kevin: On one condition...

This guy the epidemy of ultimatums. I dried my hands off on the towel o the stove door handle. It had the words "Hands" embroidered on the bottom showing its use. I sat it back and walked over to Kevin who was deviously smirking at me while his eyes were glued to mine. I stood in front of him staring him down with aggravation.

Edd: An ultimatum Ranger K?

Kevin: Yes, but you get the extra special ultimatum.

Edd: What makes this one so special?

I asked because most of his other ultimatums had to do with my group doing something dangerous, idiotic, and vulgar. Sometimes it was to appease his needs, others were for the sake of the organization. I stared him down as he took another bite of the emerald apple.

Edd: Don't you dare even talk with your mouth full, that's disgusting and poor manners.

I stated proudly. He did as told and swallowed the chunk he's bitten. he sat the apple on a napkin and stood. Once again his thin but masculine physique towered over me and my even thinner frame. I am somewhat quite intimidated by this but only some of that showed on my face. he closed the space between us, pressing his chest to mine. I kept eye contact with him but didn't lift my head to give him my full attention.

Kevin: Let me stay here for a year, with you, as your lover.

* * *

I'll try to make updated chapters every couple of days or so, o promises. I hope you guys like reading this there is more to come, i do not ow these characters nor their situation.

For this AU all dedication goes to C2ndy 2c1d!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Another day has gone by where the improbable and the impossible have struck me senseless. After Kevin delivered his ultimatum, he snaked his arms around my body and roughly kissed me. I shut my eyes tightly out of his reaction. Kevin, he really was serious about this "lover" proposal. But he's taking it a bit too far. Next thing I knew, he was lifting my to an empty space on the counter and unbuckling my belt. I pried at his hands to move them away, alas he was stronger than I. I pulled away from him trying to breathe, how can anybody stand kissing for that long without air?! Kevin was just staring at me with pure adulterated lust in his eyes.

Edd: Ranger K...

Kevin: From now on, either call me "Kevin" or "master".

I will do no such thing! Why is it that I'm this mans target?

Edd: Please, stop this!

Kevin: Why? Do you know how long I've bee restraining myself from devouring you?

Is he serious? I thought that he always had a thing for Nazz! His words were clouded with nothing but lust, I could tell he was serious about this. I couldn't think straight, what has this world come to? We were staring at one another for mere moments, but for however long, it felt like a millennium had went by.

Edd: With all do respect Ranger-

He stopped me mid sentence by lifting my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. I looked into his bright green eyes to see that they were...different. How could that be? I felt the urge to study them and look at them further, I already know how eyes work and the chemical compounds and components that people constantly put into their eyes on a daily basis, however his eyes seem completely different from yesterday. I caress his cheeks bringing his face close to mines. I knew he was doing more with his eyes than just staring back at me.

Kevin: Keep this up and I might not go easy on you dork.

Ok, with that smart remark I knitted my brows together and released him from my grasp. I shoved him aside and went back to cooking. After I washed my hands of course.

Kevin: Did I say something wrong?

He sounds like he cares, extremely hard to believe. Part of Kevins' job is to not only be an assassin, but to also blend into society as if he were never in this profession. As much as I wanted to ignore him, which would be easier said than done since he's such a persistent comrade, but my intellect was craving the answers to these questions that have risen from meeting. I turned to him with wet hands and a pale, frail undefined upper body.

Edd: Fine, I'll go along with your ultimatum, however I have one of my own.

At first sight he seemed a little angry but also pleased with what I had to offer, as he offered to me.

Kevin: Ok, what i it that you want me to do?

Edd: Please refrain from calling me "double dork", "double dweeb", or anything that demeans my name.

Kevin: Done.

Wow, just like that he abided by my rules, but then again I did say I would part take in his ultimatum only if he took part in mine.

Edd: Nothing sexual until the you've stayed here at least two weeks.

He cringed at that one. I could tell that it was going to be hard for him to control his hormones. However I was even more stunned at the time limit that I stated; two weeks?

Kevin: What is it exactly that I can or can't do?

Edd: You can only kiss, hug, snuggle, spoon, and grope.

I'm surprised I'm even allowing the groping.

Kevin: What about my hands?

He said lifting them up and turning them both ways for emphasis.

Kevin: There are things that I can do to your body that may seem sexual but are so very innocent.

He said this with lust dripping from his sentence, like a venomous snake drilling its poison into its victim. My mind soon began to alter on what he was talking about. I would regret having to ask him but for now it's in the name of research...who the hell am I kidding I'm just a curious surgeon/assassin. Giving in to my child-like curiosity, I asked.

Edd: I'm not sure if asking this would suffice, however, do you mind demonstrating what exactly it is that you'll be doing to me with your hands?

Hearing my question and responding to it, Kevin proceeded towards me and took my hand.

Kevin: Do as I tell you.

I nodded in compliance. He pressed his body up against mine, while he was holding my right hand, his free hand grazed my sides. The feeling was foreign to me; I'm used to having men touch me since the only men that really have touched me were only a doctor, my father, Eddy and Ed. Surprisingly his hands were very gentle.

Kevin: This may feel weird at first but you'll get used to it.

His reassurance was one I hoped was true. He let his hand drop down to my arse and slowly descend into my pants. This did feel weird. Kevin massaged my bum for a minute making my face turn bright red. I heard him chuckle at his accomplishment. What struck me was something I wished would never happen again; his finger started prodding my anus! Is this what male homosexuals do when they fondle each other?! I yelped which he seemed to like.

Kevin: Now, arch your back and stick out your arse.

I looked at him quizzically but did as he said. Arching my back made our bodies meld to one another. I tried my best at sticking my bum out and I guess it was acceptable because he didn't say anything otherwise.

Kevin: Ok, what I am about to do is something that you may or may not like, but you have to trust me.

I don't. But I have no choice but to at this point. I nodded my head and he continued with what he was doing. He...pulled his hand out? Why? He then took his two fingers and stuck them in my mouth! This is beyond grotesque! Do you know how many germs were on his fingers?! Added to the ones on my arse and now their in MY mouth! There are more germs on his finger and my mouth than a toilet seat! He put his hands back into my pants and gently slid his fingers i my anus. I hitched my breathing at the feeling his two fingers inside of me. I couldn't tell whether I liked it or not, I definitely knew that it was unsanitary and germ infested.

His fingers pulling in and out slowly. The feeling was somewhat rhythmical and almost hypnotizing. I felt the blood rush to my face as he kept his slow and steady pace. I think I actually like this...

Kevin: How does it feel, Double D?

Using my nickname he questioned me. I don't know what to say at this point, I'm still in a slight trance from his actions yet I want to yell at him for the many germs that have been placed in my mouth. My lower lip quivered as I looked up to him with sad eyes.

Edd: I-I can't explain...p-p-please stop for n-n-n-now...

He did as I asked and pulled out. He held me up for my knees were starting to buckle beneath me. How could just that action alone make me feel this weak and vulnerable?

Kevin: Am I allowed to do that?

I looked at him again, his eyes had changed again. From earlier, his eyes were sincere and alluring, but now they've changed to pleading and wanting. I felt drawn in by his eyes. How could I say no? I can't say I hated it because it actually felt good, in an odd way, my only problem is the many germs taking new residence within the gap in my teeth and my tongue. With sheer embarrassment I turned the other way and answered.

Edd: Yes, you may.

Kevin: Good, is there anything else to your ultimatum?

Edd: No. You are not to interfere with my missions. o matter the circumstances your are not permitted to help.

Kevin didn't like this one.

Edd: Nor are you to insult my friends or talk harshly about them in my presence.

He scoffed at the mention of Ed and Eddy. He really didn't like my friends/comrades. I knew why he didn't like Ed, it was obvious. Ed was painfully moronic, almost every other thing out of his mouth stated the obvious, was something about Ralphs' mystifying vapor chickens, or he was talking about horror movies that had many sequels, prequels, chronicles and spin-off show series. Also, Ed is too nice of a person for his own damn good. His sweetness is like diabetes; sweet yet sometimes deadly. Now, Kevin and Eddy? That's a story that I honestly don't' know. They've hated each other since before joining the organization, I knew that they used to be childhood friends but something happened to change that. With a reluctant scoff he replied.

Kevin: Fine. Do we have a deal?

I regained my composure and stood straight. I looked at his hand that he held out to symbolize out verbal agreement was to one anothers standards and was content with. I had no choice, what would he do if I didn't agree? I placed my hand in his and shook it.

Edd: Deal. Now, for starters, you can either help me with dinner or sit in the living room and wait.

Kevin: I'll help you, I want to see my little wife cook for me.

He smirked at the end of that sentence. Really? I'm the wife in the relationship? But then again I did resemble a flat chested woman. I went back to doing what I was doing and instructed Kevin to do several things. Once dinner was doe, we sat down at the table and ate. We had a rather pleasant conversation about work and our targets. Once we finished dinner and cleaned everything up, I felt a pang of revelation hit me; we might have to sleep together. Standing in the threshold of my bedroom I stared at the bed with content and rage. Kevin stood next to me in the threshold of my room with one arm one the door frame and his left leg crossed behind his right.

Edd: Rang-

I stopped myself from using his code name, as his commands stated, I was to either call him by his given name or call him..."master". That second option I will never do. I looked over at him with question about what we were to do about this...predicament. Without turning his head he glanced in my direction making eye contact.

Edd: I presume that we are to sleep in the same bed?

Kevin: Normally I would say yeah or that's what lovers do, but if you don't want me to than I won't force you.

I looked at him, he had turned the opposite way, I leaned closer to him to see that he had a pinkish tint to his cheeks. Was this an embarrassing moment for him or was it that his affections for me were taking over? In a split moment, I had twenty different outcomes in my head that would pertain to whether we were to sleep in the same bed or not. Some were good, some lead to my death, a couple left him sleeping on the couch or leaving, but only one lead to intimate, passionate intercourse. That one thought, I kept playing in my head. Did I want this to happen? One way to find out.

Edd: No...

He turned sightly towards my direction with a raised eyebrow.

Edd: We had a deal, even though you are my guest, you are now my lover. You will sleep in the same bed as I do.

After saying my piece, I walked to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and to leave him with his thoughts. As I changed and brushed my teeth, I thought about what Eddy and Ed would think about this, or whether Kevin wants us to tell people for that matter. Again, I thought he had more of an attraction to Nazz than myself. I mean compared to her, if I were of her gender, I would be incapable of fighting, dressing in that leather attire, or being able to lift those heavy swords she carries like feathers. But I can't undermine Kevin and his sexual preferences or his emotions towards people.

I walk back into my room and nearly drop from shock. Kevin was lying in my, now "our", bed with my black sweat pants and no shirt. His arms were folded behind his head laying atop my blue pillows. My heart rate increased as I looked at his abdominal; they were positively outstanding. Granted there were unsightly scars adorned on his sculpted body but it only made him look even more masculine than he was even wearing his assassins uniform. He looked over at me gawking at his body and smirked.

Kevin: See something you like?

I gained back my composure as I felt my face heat up. I rushed over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

Kevin: Why'd you put on that hat?

I looked at him as he was referring to the hat that I worn all the time since we were kids.

Edd: I go to bed in this and wear it when I'm not wearing my white fedora.

Kevin: Well, your around me now. I want you to take that off, it's unsightly and does nothing for your adorable face.

He said as he crawled over to me and sat behind me. I felt his groin press against my back and his muscled arms wrap around my waist. He sat his face in the crook of my neck.

Kevin: You smell divine.

Edd: Thank you.

Kevin: Keep the hat on, for tonight.

Edd: Fine. Are you ready for bed Kevin?

Kevin: Yes, but first...

His sentence trailed off as he turned my head towards his and placed his lips on mine. Out of natural reaction, our eyes closed as we delved into one another. The kiss wasn't as bad as the first time; it was a lot sweeter and heartfelt. I felt my body ease into his and his arms tighten around me. This...was good. We pulled away and stared at one another for a while. His green eyes were very captivating, and they've changed to contentment rather that wanting.

Kevin: Now we can sleep.

He pulled both our bodies under the sheet and turned the lights out. His body was pressed to me back and his arms were still holding on to my waist. But his face was now buried in my hair. I felt his chest push in and out as he breathe, it oddly felt soothing to me and put me into a long slumber. I wonder if this ultimatum will lead to something more...

...3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The alarm clock sounded and my signal to get up was one that I dreaded but appreciated. I yawned trying to rid the sleep from my body. As my hand laid on my lips, I remembered the kiss Kevin gave me just before we went to sleep; soft, mellow, warming. How could someone like him pull something off like that. Believe it or not, Kevin was my first and second kiss. The first kiss was something that was unexpected and was border lines in the lane of sensual vulgarity. However, the second kiss was very passionate without the roughness of him ramming his lips into mine or shoving his tongue down my throat. I looked down at my feet too see them with Kevin's'. His feet were bigger than mine. As I followed up his body I noticed something that I didn't know was capable for men to do in out sleep; he was hard.

How was he hard this early in the morning? I've never had anything like that happen to me before or at least none that I can remember. Just how? Not wanting to wake him up I squirmed in his grasp trying to get out of bed.

Kevin: If you keep moving like this I'll get irritated.

I yelped in shock. He was awake?! I turn over to lie facing him. He was smirking at me, what have I gotten into?

Edd: Morning Kevin.

Kevin: Same to you dear.

He leaned over and pecked my lips making my cheeks flare up. I had to ask, his stiff nature was pressing into my thigh.

Edd: Kevin, why are you aroused this early in the morning?

He looked down at his erection and then back to me.

Kevin: I woke up early and I wanted to make you breakfast, but you were under me sleeping soundly and you looked so cute sleeping. I started thinking about what I could do to you while you were sleeping.

He licked his lips and tightened his grip on me. Is Kevin one of "those" kinds of people whose dose intercourse with people at an unconscious state?

Edd: Well, I'm glad you didn't, that would put you in breach of out deal.

Kevin: Yeah, it would. What do you do all day before being called in for a mission?

It's nice of him to think of me more that himself, I'm starting to think of Kevin a little differently now.

Edd: I normally take house calls considering my normal occupation is a surgeon. However, I have nothing scheduled for today.

Kevin: Good.

How in ay way is that good for him? Without hesitation, Kevin maneuvered himself to hover above me. He grabbed both my wrists on his right hand and looked down at me. What is he doing?!

Edd: W-what are you doing?

Kevin: Relax, I'm not going to do anything sexual, I just wanted to look at you.

Edd: So you held my hands above my head for what reason exactly?

Kevin: I wanted to see how'd you look if were under my control.

I saw the lust entering his body and his eyes changed again to that sexual wanting. They were fascinating to say the least but his ever changing persona is overshadowing it.

Kevin: I wish you would allow me to do just a bit to you, god knows I've been dying to take you under these sheets and devour your entire body.

Edd: That fact is clear on your face, however we established a deal preventing you from doing such things untill your two weeks are up.

Kevin: These two weeks better go by quick, I don't know how much longer I can take holding in all my, "tension".

With him saying this, I only wondered how much he was holding back. I don't want to ask or provoke him into doing it, not only breaking our deal but also doing what he did last night with my rear. My bed side phone rang and he grabbed it due to him holding my hands down.

Kevin: Whaddaya want?

His bed manners and morning talks maybe up to par but his telephone skills are horrid. I saw his face morph into disgust and hatred as he listened to the person on the other end of the line.

Kevin: None of your business Skipper! Call back later when we're not busy.

He hug up the phone. By the sound of things, and the trademark middle name of my money hungry comrade, Eddy was on the other end.

Edd: Call him back Kevin.

Kevin: Why should I?

Edd: You were rude to my friend, which I stated that you couldn't do.

Kevin fell silent and grabbed the phone again pressing the redial button. I heard Eddy's voice on the other end, he was still aggravated that Kevin was the one calling even after he answered the first time. He handed me the phone and I answered it.

Edd: Salutations Eddy-

Eddy: What the fuck is Kevin doing answering your phone Sock Head?!

I moved the phone away from my ear because of Eddy yelling. I looked up at Kevin while Eddy was still yelling, but he had a lust filled gaze aimed towards me. Please, not while I'm on the phone, especially with Eddy. Kevin Lowered himself squarely on top of me and started kissing my jawline. I admit that it was light and feathery, but I'm on the phone! Eddy continued to yell into the phone as I held back yelps from Kevin rubbing and kissing my body. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, will Eddy stop yelling so I can get a word in edge wise?! I put my hand on his chest to push him away but he advanced further.

Eddy: Seriously Sock Head, is motor-for-brains holding you hostage?!

Edd: Eddy, in my own flat? If that were the case then that would make his positions as an assassin unorthodox.

Kevin: Still here.

I looked down at him as he somehow, without my realization he'd had gotten my night-shirt unbuttoned.

Edd: Kevin!

Kevin: Wow, still can't believe that this body hasn't been touched yet.

Eddy: What the fuck is he doing to you Sock Head?!

Edd: Don't worry about it Eddy, why is it that you called here?

I held in breaths as his hands glided down my chest and stopped at the elastic of my bottoms. He held his hand there and then lowered his lips towards my right nipple. His lips grazed it and I moaned loudly.

Eddy: The fuck?!

I had a momentary lapse of reality and thought that I was someplace else. I was brought back by Eddy's yelling.

Edd: Look Eddy, call me back in an hour when I dressed and fully functional.

Eddy:...Fine Sock Head, and get rid of that no good Kevin while you're at it.

Edd: Not going to happen Eddy. Goodbye.

I put the phone back on the receiver and laid back down. I looked at Kevin feeling the heat rise on my face. His face was engulfed in a deep red. What was he so embarrassed about? I'm the one who moaned like a female during sexual intercourse reaching her long-awaited climax.

Edd: Kevin, are you well? Your entire face is red.

Kevin: Your...voice...

He was really stunned by my moaning. He stood on his knees and pulled my lower half closer to his, and I found out why. He was completely aroused by my moaning thus his erection was poking my genitals.

Edd: Kevin, you know the deal.

Kevin: Yes, I'm fully aware of it. But, your making this hard on me, literally.

He said pointing at his rather massive sized erection. Now I'm curious about how big he is. I don't want to keep him like this but I'm not breaching either contract for his personal desires. I sat myself up and stood on my knees in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and place my forehead to his. Being this close to him, knowing that no pain will come of it, I feel a sense of trust in him. Something that I wouldn't associate with him at all.

Edd: Kevin, if I kiss you, will it go away?

Kevin looked at me with wide eyes and the clear lust is still plastered to his face.

Kevin: I doubt that it will, but try it anyway.

I really haven't kissing were I initiated it but I had to this time. granted I really don't what to do this because we haven't even brushed our teeth yet and morning breath carries a lot of overnight germs. Kevin's personality was the same but I saw something in him change every time we kissed. I leaned in on him and pressed my lips to his. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes just me holding on to him while we kissed. It was strange but it felt good. His hands moved to my hips and brought my body to press against his. I leaned my head to the right which deepened the kiss and I could tell he liked the motion. He pulled away abruptly, he looked down and pulled in a sharp breath.

Kevin: I know you wont allow me to do anything sexual, but can you please just...

He trailed on. I could tell he was contemplating on what he wanted me to do for him but he couldn't get it out. I followed his eyes seeing that he was staring at his erection. His blood filled body part was throbbing and moving involuntarily through my sweat pants that he borrowed. Looking back up I huffed and placed a finger on his lips.

Edd: I know you want me to do more, and evidently you want to do more to me that I can hardly imagine. But, if you can just hold out long enough than it'll be all worth it in the long run.

I gave him my last words before releasing him and moving from his grasp to get dressed for the day. After coming out of the bathroom in new, clean, white trousers, my black suspenders ans white fedora with a crimson red band going across it. I had to pull out a new white blazer consider Jimmy ruined my other one last night. For crying out loud the pain from his attack still resonated in my arm. I gently rubbed it feeling a light sting of pain, it wasnt bad but it wasnt good either. I walked into the living room to see the balcony door open. I looked out to see Kevin sitting on the railing with his legs hanging over the edge while he was smoking a cigarette. He was fully dressed in his normal work clothes.

Kevin: Ralph called, he said the medicine you ordered is ready for pick up, he wont be there cause he's on a mission so he said to let yourself in and give the money to his grandmother.

Edd: Thank you Kevin.

Kevin: Not a problem.

He pressed the still burning end of his cigarette to the palm of his hand. I saw him wince at the heated pain as he jumped of the balcony and into the flat. He looked at me and smiled softly. He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist. As I looked up at him, his lips touched mine and his tongue slid into my mouth. I'm still not sure if he brushed his teeth or not but his kissing is making me forget about it. Out of something foreign to me, I put my arms around his neck and tired standing on th tips of my toes to match his height. My hands slid down to his shoulders and I gripped them tightly as he deepened the kiss. But as he did, his phone rang blaring with that upbeat ringtone.

Kevin: Dammit.

He held me in his arms but pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was somebody important. He answered.

Kevin: Ranger K here.

It's the organization. To keep all calls from the organization in check, when we see the caller ID we say our code names first. Another reason for there being that when we make transaction from them or they have lists, meetings and other miscellaneous things for us to know. Looking at his face morph into different variations of disgust, I could tell that this news was something not to his liking.

Kevin: Thank you.

He hung up and sighed heavily.

Edd: That call was the organization wasn't it?

Kevin: Yeah, I have to do a target job for a week and a half.

Edd: So you won't be here for that long?

Kevin: Yeah. But...

He looked down towards me and lifted my chin up. The smirk and lust from earlier returned to his eyes. Amazing.

Kevin: I'll drop by every now and again to check on you and it also means that your two-week prevention will be ending quicker than I thought.

His devious smirk made me feel uneasy. Why didn't I give a longer time frame?!

Edd: I see, I guess lady luck is in much favor of you now.

Kevin: She's loving me so much now, but not as much as I'm in loving you.

He leaned down and kissed me again. It was a lot rougher than the before. I struggled against him and tried pushing him off to make him stop. He was relentless. I yanked my lips from him only for him to target my neck. As he laid heated kisses on my neck I felt his hand grab my crotch. His grip was stronger than I had anticipated. I can't deny it now; I like the feeling of his hands on me, his lips on mine, I like it, a lot. I started letting out soft moans showing my approval of his advancements. He continued till my phone rang. It had to be none other than Eddy, I had told him to call back after an hour and looking at my watch it was an hour and four minutes later. Kevin released me and I walked over to the phone and answered it.

Eddy: Done fucking your boyfriend sock head?

As always when he's pissed, he always makes a sarcastic question.

Edd: We were doing o such thing Eddy.

Kevin: Not yet at least.

I heard Kevin say aloud. Please don't make matters worse.

Edd: Hush Kevin. Eddy, we were doing nothing of the sort. You had a reason for calling so tell me why that is.

Eddy: Fine. We have another job to do and its in New York. This job pays a lot of cash and we need the money. We leave in two hours so we need you here to discuss the target.

Edd: Ok, I'll be there shortly.

Eddy: Whatever.

He hung up on me with malice and anger evident in his voice. Once again I felt Kevin's arms wrap my arms around my waist. I looked back at him seeing him smile genuinely.

Kevin: So we both have work then huh?

Edd: Indeed we do.

Kevin: Well, how bout we have breakfast real quick and I'll walk you to HQ? Sound good?

Edd: You may, if it doesn't interfere with your time.

Kevin: Fuck time, I want to spend it with you.

Edd: But Kevi-

He rammed his lips into mine yet again. I mumbled into to his lips trying to say, "you need to go" but he continued to gorge himself on my mouth. He seemed to be getting everything that he could from this kiss before he had to leave. Wiggling in his grasp he only held me tighter putting his left hand on my thigh ans his right in my trousers groping my groin. He pulled away and looked at me with a little aggravation.

Kevin: Your always limp when I do this? At least cooperate with me here.

Edd: Well Kevin, this is a first for me; being in a relationship and being with a man.

Kevin: Well this is a first for me too, being with a man that is.

I turned in his grasp and looked at him.

Edd: I'm not used to this Kevin, I'm trying at least grasp some feelings for you. I've managed that much. I like the sweet things that you do and your caring ways, I like how when you kiss me after our tender moments I start to lose reality.

This was all true. Being this close to him will take time getting used to, the same goes for calling him by his given name. But one things for sure that I like it when our lips make contact and how he holds my body close to his as if he's trying to make sure I'm not swept away at sea.

Edd: You've accomplished something in this deal that would've been otherwise seen as a ploy for your own selfish gain; my trust.

Kevin: You showed me that trust earlier when you kissed me on your own will.

Edd: Correct. And it was only for you.

He smiled and buried his face in my neck.

Kevin: God I love you so much, you don't know how much I'm willing to do for you.

He said into my neck. He hugged me tightly and I returned it. We released each other and walked in the kitchen to have breakfast. After breakfast was finished, we sat in the living room for a couple of minutes talking and then we left my flat to head to HQ.

...3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Head Quarters was a very big building disguised as a high profit cell phone company. Granted I don't particularly care for the company they hide behind but we are forced to be consumers of this over priced company. We entered through the front door; two guys, both wearing almost the same colors. We both walked to the elevators in the back and waited for them to open. I think I should ask him about revealing our relationship to the others. I looked over at him to see his eyes focused on his watch.

Edd: Kev-

The bell rang saying that the elevator was here. We walked in, just the two of us. The soft music played on as we descended under the building. The silence was nerve racking; why is this making me so unsettled?

Kevin: In the building we are lovers and co-workers. I won't be as sexual as I normally am at home but I will kiss you or make out with you behind closed doors or in front of our superiors and colleagues.

I was stunned looking at him. Please, for the love of all that is good in this world not try anything over the top in front of our superiors!

Edd: Why in front of everybody?!

Kevin: Well, wasn't that what you were trying to ask me before we got in here?

Edd: Indeed it is but-

Kevin cornered me put his hands on my hips, he started to lift my hat. I grabbed it hastily pulling it back down on my head.

Edd: Do not remove my hat, please.

Kevin: Is there a reason why I nor nobody else has ever seen you without a hat?

Edd: Only my parents and the organization superiors have seen me without my hat.

Kevin: Well, I would like to see that, some day.

He turned my head and kissed me cheek softly. He made me angry trying to take off my hat, for a neat and anal person that I am I cannot tame these raven coloured locks I call hair. It's always been like that since I was a child. Mother would try to hold them in place with many methods and many different hair products that claimed to keep unruly, wild hair tamed and workable. We gave up after a number of tries and Father bought me a hat to hide it under since looking at it made me cry. But ever since then I haven't been seen without my signature black hat or my white and red fedora.

Edd: I highly doubt it Kevin. If neither Eddy nor Ed have seen me without what makes you so sure that you'll get that chance?

Kevin:Because, I want to know everything about you, even the parts you don't like.

Edd: Will you give the same for me? It's only logical that you want to know about me, no matter the circumstances, that I would want to learn the same of you.

Kevin: Of course. I'm an open book to you and only you.

Edd: I'll hold you to it.

I reached up and gave hims a peck on the lips. Pulling away I smiled at him and the doors opened to our floor. The underground room was home to us assassins. The room held several monitors that displayed list, longer than the Nile River, of targets up for grabs, in progress of being killed or are dead due to the seven top dog assassins in our group. Nazz Walked by with Ralph in their assassins attire. Nazz wore all black leather showing several of her womanly parts that were scarcely covered in bright pink. She carried her, what seemed to be, new katana. Nazz had went to Japan for her fathers' wedding to his new wife. Nazz loved it there and stayed there for several years, speaking from her attire, her fighting skills and how she casually dresses off work hours, she was highly influenced by their culture.

Ralph was almost the same way. He was shrouded in dark purple cloak lined with ox fur around the collar. The jeweler he wore was hand-made by his grandmother from their native land, it consisted or pure gold beads and skulls and bones from deceased chickens. He carried around a gold staff that adorned a massive chicken skull with several blue feathers. He also wore his signature purple hat that was worn from the years. I also had that same blue feather and chicken skull but with a larger white feather that he says his great-grandfather used to kill no good outsiders. They stopped and saw us standing at the elevators.

Nazz: Hey guys!

She pranced over to us and hugged us in unison.

Kevin: Hey Nazz.

Edd: Greetings Blonde Widow.

She pulled away with her hands on her hips and her pink lips pursed out.

Nazz: Double Dee, how many times do I have to tell you dude, we may be at work but can you stop using my code name all the time?

Edd: Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to it.

She looked confused. I take it she doesn't know about me and Kevin being together, being as they are close friends. Ralph walked over to us and smiled.

Ralph: Greetings smart Double Dee Edd boy, I heard that Sarah and Jimmy gave you hard time during target mission last night, no?

Edd: Sadly yes, Jimmy left a scaring wound on me as a result.

Nazz: That must be a nasty scar dude.

Eddy: It will be after it heals.

Ralph: But, you being big medical surgeon, you had no problem patching yourself up yes?

That was the thing, I didn't.

Edd: Actually, I didn't. Kevin did.

They looked at him with shock and wonderment at his assistance in aiding my medical attention to my battle injury. Nazz and Ralph Looked at one another and then at us.

Nazz: Wait a minute. Kevin, A.K.A Ranger K, the ruthless, bullet shootin' and top assassin here...

She stopped and pointed at him.

Nazz:...helped you with an injury?

Edd: Yes. He wasn't very subtle about it and his application was sub par, however he did superbly in caring for me and my injury.

I smiled in his direction showing my gratitude. He replied by scratching the back of his head and trying to his the flush forming on his face. Ralph walked over to him and patted his back rather heavily causing him to lose breath and stumble forward a little. Ralph is a rather heavy handed guy.

Ralph: Kevin, follow Ralph I must talk to you.

Kevin: Bro, righ-

Ralph: Now.

The base in his voice made a sinister feel in the room. As Ralph started to walk away, Kevin sighed in defeat and turned to me. He pecked me on the lips and ran off with Ralph. It left me a little lonely, but I knew he'd see me again before he had to leave for his mission. Nazz grabbed my hand and smiled.

Nazz: Let's walk and talk.

Looking down at my watch, I saw that I had a little more time before having to meet the guys. I nodded and we walked through the base of HQ. We reached her desired destination which was the ornate garden provided for her in consideration from the organization. They provide a section for each of their assassins to make them feel a bit more comfortable, it's also a means for relaxation or work purposes. We sat on our knees at a small table drinking tea playing mahjong. This is the third game and I've lost each one.

Nazz: So...

Breaking the silence she spoke. I had a feeling what this conversation was going to be about.

Nazz:...you and Kevin eh?

Edd: Yes, we are in a relationship.

Nazz: When did he ask?

In a means he really didn't ask; I wanted his feet off of my clean counter top and he served me an ultimatum which a retaliated with one of my own. But keeping that tid bit o information out, I answered her question.

Edd: He was persistent and hinting at it all night-

Nazz: I didn't know he knew were you lived?

Edd: Neither did I.

Nazz: He chose a great guy to be with.

She smile sincerely towards my direction. She's a very darling sweetheart, she always has kind words to say about almost everybody, whether it's her target of her most hated rival, who is Sarah. She must applaud him, not only for Kevin going after a target that he wanted to shower in love and affection, but for also admitting and showing his sexual orientation when it comes to relationships. I took a long sip of my tea hiding the heat that was making it's was to my face.

Nazz: Aw c'mon, neither of you should be embarrassed. You two look cute together.

Edd: Thank you Nazz.

Nazz: I do have to ask you though, do you feel as strongly about him as he does to you?

I looked at her with my naturally wide eyes. She had asked me something that I've asked myself since last night. Did I feel the same for him as he did for me? I mean, I admit to liking the feelings that I get from him touching and kissing me, but those are physical feelings that anybody can administer, however I doubt that the emotional feeling I get from it will be the same.

Edd: Honestly, my answer may contradict how we've been since last night-

Nazz: Did you guys...?

She was hinting at whether we had intercourse on our first night as a couple. Which of course we didn't due to my rules. I momentarily started thinking about it and how we'd be during said action, or rather various actions. I felt my entire face heat up as I kept imagining it in my head. Seeig the smug on her face made me a little shy and uneasy. I started flailing my arms.

Edd: N-no we did nothing of the sort...

I put my hand in my lap and looked down avoiding her devious gaze.

Edd: I told him that I wasn't yet ready for something like that, he said he'd wait till I was ready.

Nazz: That was sweet of him. Ya know, Kevin's not one to normally help with anything unless it benefits him, but I guess you know that all too well huh?

Edd: Indeed.

Nazz: But for him to help him with your injury and to stay overnight at your place is strange to me and Ralph.

Edd: I found it quite intriguing myself, we slept in the same bed and I thought that he was going to leave during the night.

Nazz: Yeah. But to see how much you've affected him, and in a positive way, is good for him and for us as his friends and co-workers.

She was right on that fact. I do see that he's a little more different when we came in, and how he was with me since last night. Even though I'm still questioning my emotions for him, I do want to make him feel happy. I peered down at my watch to see that I had only a bit of time to meet the guys and leave for New York.

Edd: I do apologize Nazz, but I have a mission to get to and I'm pressed for time.

Nazz: Oh, no problem.

We both stood and walked to the entrance and put our shoes on. Once that was done we headed to my section where I saw Ed and Eddy fondling with my jarred specimens. Again, the organization gave us each an individual space for our own use. Being a surgeon my space looked similar to a doctor's office it had an examining table and medicine cabinets, everything an aspiring doctor such as myself could ever need.

Edd: Ed, Eddy, you put that down this instant!

Ed, as usual when caught in the act of tom foolery, dropped the jar smashing it to pieces and having the contents that belonged in the jar be exposed to oxygen which wasn't good for the lambs kidney I was preserving for a young girl in Guam. I laid my hand on my face in pure anger and short tolerance. Nazz put her hand on my shoulder.

Nazz: I'll leave you here with your friends to do what you do.

She hugged me quickly before running down the hall in her high fashion high heels. She shouldn't do that, not only is it hazardous but the sound her heels make when she hits the marble flooring is quite irritating. I opened the glass door to my makeshift doctors office and stepped in.

Ed: Sorry Double Dee.

Edd: It's fine Ed...

walking over to him and grabbing his ear making him crouch over leveling him to my height.

Edd: The next time you play with my things again young man I'll have you sit in the corner.

Ed: Yes Double Dee!

He let out light sobs with tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. I can't stay mad at him, he means well but it comes at a price. I patted him on the head returning that goofy smile on his face once again

Eddy: You were almost late.

Edd: I know, my apologies but Nazz wanted to talk to me.

Eddy: About your boyfriend no less.

Seeing his reaction to my current relationship status to Kevin, Eddy is still giving me the cold shoulder. I sighed, not only angry with Eddy being the way he is because of me and Kevin, but also because of the three months of work on that lambs kidney is down the tubes.

Edd: Eddy, that's enough. Normally I can tolerate your demeanor when things don't go your way but I won't this time. I understand that you and Kevin have a strong rivalry, however you will be considerate to him while we are together. Am I clear.

I put my foot down sharing my feelings with Eddy. I can't have him trying to start altercations with Kevin knowing that he can't do anything back. Actually, I don't want either of them to do anything rash and idiotic just because of their strong dislike towards one another. He stared at me with a childish look of petty anger. Even though were in our mid twenties, I'm surprised he's not rolling around acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Huffing he turned his head and folded his arms over his chest.

Eddy: Fine, but if the motor creep breaks your heart don't come crying to me.

Edd: As you say Eddy. Where's the information on our target?

Eddy: Here. The mans name is Martin Shern.

He handed me a manilla folder. I took it and opened. There were several pictures of him and a document stating his occupation, various addresses, marital status, car registrations and the list goes on further. Our assignment was to Kill him in one fatal shot during a party in three days in New York. I closed it and put the papers in my traveling briefcase.

Eddy: The organization is letting us use their private jet, we won't have to pay for fuel if we finish the job.

I closed the briefcase and held my jaw open. Do you have any idea how much jet fuel costs these days?! I would have to do dozens of major operations to just pay it off, Ed would have perform every minute of every single day, and Eddy...well he'll be doing what he's been doing since we were kids; trying to scam unsuspecting people. In laymen terms, it would take years beyond years to pay that fuel off.

Edd: They made you agree to that condition didn't they?

Eddy: Had no choice but to, they were steamed when we failed the last mission.

Ed: They were also mad that you got hurt Double Dee! They tried scolding baby sister for it-

Eddy: But she snapped on them and almost destroyed their office.

Ed: Then baby sister yelled at me Double Dee!

He fells to his knees and started crying, leaving tear stains on my pants.

Edd: Come now Ed, stand up and be a big boy.

He did as told and we talked as we left my office. We walked back towards the elevators talking about how to kill Martin Shern. Of course I suggested my usual methods of poison, being a doctor, a pacifist and being more capable of getting close to him and making the job a breeze, though Eddy was more concerned with the money and the things he had planned with it. That's all he thinks about is the money really. As we walked I seen Jimmy and Sarah walking towards us. I cringed at the sight of them both walking in their traditional Shakespeare play attire that was also their work attire. Jimmy fashioned blue, white and gold as to Sarah who fashion a salmon pink, white and gold. They both wore these masks that look liked animated skulls that were painted white with black X's and one eyes whole with black netting in for eyesight. Upon sight, Jimmy did a cart-wheel to where he landed right in front of me. He grabbed my hands in his and with an apologetic smile he started talking.

Jimmy: Oh I'm sorry Double Dee! I honestly didn't mean to hurt you that badly yesterday! I was trying to move the needle over to kill the body guard behind you.

Edd: Jimmy, my boy calm down, no harm no foul.

Jimmy: But I saw all that blood coming from you-

He fainted remembering the sight of all the blood that poured from my arm. I caught him and lifted him to his feet but he seems to be completely unconscious.

Sarah: Ed!

He stood at attention in front of his younger sister.

Ed: Yes baby sister!

Sarah: Carry Jimmy for.

Ed: Yes baby sister!

He did as told and carried Jimmy like a bride. Eddy jumped in at this point as he normally did and protested at Eds' submissive demeanor towards his younger sister.

Eddy: Beat it Sarah, and take sleeping beauty here with you, we have a mission to do today!

Sarah: Can it shrimp! he's my brother and he does what I tell him to do!

Eddy: Over my dead body!

He's provoking her, again. Sarah responded with a hand stand with one foot pointed in the air and the other pointed at his face. I knew that this was bad because they have tiny needles placed all over their bodies that only their aware of. Just shaking their hand is dangerous enough. I walked over to Ed who was holding Jimmy. I reached in my inner coat pocket and pulled out a small vile of smelling salts. I use it on Ed most of the time when he gets knocked out my brutes smaller than him. This vile had petals from different flowers from past missions that took us halfway around the world. I held it up to his nose and waved it around. His eyes started to flutter open and he looked up with weary eyes.

Jimmy: What happened?

Edd: You fainted Jimmy. Set on him feet Ed.

Following my directions Ed lowered Jimmy to the floor. He was a tad wobbly on his feet. Sarah ignored Eddy and ran over to Jimmy hugging him and consoling him.

Sarah: Jimmy are you ok?!

Jimmy: Sarah, I had a dream that I was in a field of daisies.

Edd: How are you feeling Jimmy?

He looked at me and hugged me full of joy.

Jimmy: Thank you Double Dee!

Sarah: Yes thanks.

Sarah thanks me by standing on the tips of her toes in her ballet shoes and kissed my cheek and hugged me. I don't know why but Sarah has been smitten with me since I found her lost earing when we were kids. She was so distraught without it, how could I bear to see her shed anymore tears over finely crafted metallic silver spray painted gold? I patted her head as I did to Jimmy.

Edd: It was no problem at all you two.

Eddy: C'mon sock head! We got a schedule to keep.

Edd: Coming Eddy. I'll see you two again soon.

I departed from them hearing their goodbyes as I ran to catch up with my teammates. We walked to the hangar that was on the south-eastern side of the underground base. Once there we were met with a condition that Eddy must've over looked.

Eddy: Why the fuck is our jet at the fucking air port?!

Eddy was yelling at one of the workers who is in charge of scheduling and launching jets.

Worker: Because I was told that you three were to take a sub there. They said they more time to "Ed" proof it so nothing that you three idiots will do won't make that expensive jet go down in flames.

The worker seemed like he had more on his plate and didn't want anything more added to it. Well he subliminally asked at the wrong time. A gargantuan explosion went off in one of the jets. We all took cover from the flying debris. Angrily I was under Ed and his massive body with the added weight of the bullet proof vest he wears to work. He has a strong fear of getting shot by flying projectiles.

Edd: ED, could you please remove yourself from on top of me before my lungs collapse?!

Ed: Opp, sorry Double Dee.

As he removed himself, Eddy was already gone. I stood and looked down at my dusty, used to white, clothes.

Edd: Filthy, filthy, filthy!

I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to hurry and get on the plane and get to New York and buy new clothes.

Eddy: You fucking idiot! You could've killed us!

Voice: But you didn't! See Plank was right, I owe you a buck buddy!

Why didn't I realize it sooner? It was Johnny 2x4 or "Dynamino". Not only was he a pyrotechnic, he also has a job creating fireworks shows during major holidays. He's also underground war lord for selling illegal fireworks in three major countries. He's a wanted man by the government in thirty different states, in twenty-three different countries, in two continents. He's famous for being infamously wacky and highly elusive.

I walked over to them to see that Eddy was chasing him in circles. For a man in his early to mid twenties, Johnny could run fast even with all the explosives strapped to his body. Not to mention his childhood friend made entirely out of wood with a crayon drawn face. Plank and Johnny have been friends since his parents died and he started living with his grandmother who was diagnosed with dementia. By my theory, he created plank as a friend figure because of the loss of his parents and the detachment, emotional and physical wise, from his grandmother. Yet, he's grown into a young, carefree man with power and money.

Edd: Johnny, why did you blow up that jet?

Johnny stopped his running causing Eddy to run into his back. He fell on impact. He rubbed his head and I helped him back up to his feet.

Johnny: Because Plank said that it wouldn't blow up cause they "Johnny" proofed the jet.

Obviously they didn't. Now I wonder whether the jet they have prepare for us is, as they said, "Ed" proof.

...3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

We got into the submarine with several people who knew how to work it. Granted I'm an assassin and a doctor, however the only things I really know how to use are implements used for cutting open human flesh and a plane. I learned how to fly a plane several years ago staying with my father at his time share in Germany. It was fun untill he tried to teach me archery, sadly it led to an accident that now has my father in fear of long range projectiles. Can't blame him really.

We sat idly waiting for our departure, but due to Johnny's little show, we have to wait a while before leaving, setting us back almost an hour for our mission. Eddy sat on top a random desk with his legs crossed sulking while Ed balanced a stick of dynamite on his head that Johnny gave him before being called in by our superiors. Lord know they'll have a hard time trying to get through to him.

Edd: Gentlemen, I'll be back.

Eddy: Whatever.

Ed: Bye Double Dee!

I smiled at them and walked away back to my office. I walked down the quiet corridors thinking to myself about patients that might come to my office located not too far from my flat. Jerome Haynes is due for another visit sometime next week for another checkup on his ears. Annabeth Moores is almost eight months pregnant and she has problems with her eating habits, granted her eating habits are to be off due to her pregnancy but I don't think eating trees is healthy for her or the baby. Upon reaching my office I see a shadowed figure walking about. I press my back to the wall and pull out my gun from the back of my pants. Stating that I am, and will forever be, a pacifist my gun is not loaded with bullets but rather loaded with tranquilizing darts. I made the stunning liquid myself, it's can knock out even whale for thirty-two hours straight.

I peer over to look in the glass only to be met with the barrel of a gun through the glass. I fell back on the floor before the person had a chance to shoot. Glass went flying all over, some even penetrating my pant legs and cutting my flesh. I shielded enough of myself so I only got minor injuries, but they still hurt like hell. A term I hardly ever use when in reference to pain. A loud blaring alarm sounded throughout the base. When I looked up everything was dark with a slow flashing red light. I saw the shooter move closer to me in the flashing red lights. What are they here for? Why are they in my office? If their here, am I a target?

Voice: Nice to see you again kid.

That voice...no...no, no, NO, NO! Why is HE here of all places!? How did he even find this place?! He stood over top of me, with his grey eyes looking down upon me. They haunted me the first time we met when I was a kid. They hurt me in every way possible. He knelt down to my injured leg that I was gripping.

Voice: Looks like this poor little kitten hurt its' leg...

He saw glass shard protruding out of my left calf and pressed it down in my leg. I let out a blood curdling scream from the pain with tears falling from my eyes. He had gotten tired of it and placed his hand over my mouth. He came closer to my face. His grey eyes were killing me from the outside in. If this were a way to die, then this would be the second time that I've been subjected to it.

Voice: Hush now my pet, I don't want your little friends spoiling anything, yet.

He lowered his hand from my mouth. The demand that he made was now unnecessary, I couldn't find the words to tell him or eve to scream. The only thing I could do was let out small whimpers of pain and fear.

Voice: Send a message on to you superiors for me...nod.

I did as told, with hesitance.

Voice: Good, tell them B.B has resurfaced, and to be on the look out for us.

He came closer to my ear and whispered the most vulgar words ever. I dare not to repeat them or to even think them. His hot muggy breath that smelled of alcohol burned my nose as he pulled away and stood. The lights kept flashing showing half his murderous appearance in red light. I heard thousands of feet hitting the marble floor running towards my office. I looked down the hall on my left were I came from to see the shadows of the workers here in the organization. When I turned my head back, he was gone. I felt the corners of my eyes go fuzzy and my head was spinning with so much fear, he was truly a nightmare come alive.

I saw my comrades and security guards flood in. Their foot steps crunched on the glass that was shattered beneath them. I saw Eddy and Ed rush to my side first and then several guards. I saw Jimmy, Sarah, Ralph, Nazz, Johnny...but no Kevin. Where was he? Why can't I see him in this sea of people? Why isn't he with me? Before I knew it, I passed out.

...3

My head feels heavy, and my leg is in so much pain. I lift my heavy lids to be blinded by white light in my face. I covered my sensitive eyes from the light and try to sit up. Upon accomplishment I look at my surrounding to see that I'm in the infirmary in the base. This room I also recognized myself with because I am the resident doctor for my comrades as well. I look down to see that my clothes have been changed into an over sized shirt...with tears and pizza stains in random places. Ed gave me his shirt. He's thoughtful little scamp but his hygiene is way below my standards and positively needs adjusting.

Edd: For Pete sakes, where did they sit my clothes? If they took them they could've at least left me a spare that I keep in my office. But I doubt that they would be allowed in there after what happened.

I saw a long grey, clean, robe and had no choice but to wear that for now. I don't think it would be appropriate to walk around half-naked. I swing my right foot over the bed, I glance at my left leg to see it wrapped up in bandages. I lifted it slightly to wince in pain and set it back down. I'm getting up, end of story. I lift my leg trying to block the pain and hang it over the edge. I grab a nearby cane and use it to distribute some of the weight so I can balance myself while I put on the robe. Once that was done, I hobbled over to the door. Upon nearing the door I heard voices that belonged to my of an assassins job is to silence ones self and listen quietly to ongoing conversation, so I stood quietly listening to my colleagues.

Nazz: How did he get past security?

Sarah: We have a crappy security team, that's how.

Jimmy: Sarah, please.

Ralph: He had to somehow drug or use some sort of method to even get past the front door.

Ed: I agree with Ralph!

Johnny: There are several holes in our security surveillance and the air ducts which I begged them to put cameras in.

They must be really worried. I only hear Johnny sound this smart when he's angry, serious or playing with his victims in their last moments.

Ed: I agree with Johnny!

I heard silence for a spilt second and then I heard a loud slap. No doubt it was Sarah slapping her older brother for agreeing with two people and giving her a headache.

Sarah: Shut it Ed! Your friends in their in a hospital bed and your out here sounding like a complete idiot.

Nazz: Sarah, quiet down, we're right outside his door.

I'm glad Nazz made a note of that. Once ignited Sarah is hard to calm. There are only several people who can do that, and I'm one of them. I could feel as though she slinked back to her original spot that was always near Jimmy.

Sarah: Sorry, I just can't believe that something like this happened, and to someone like him who has no enemies.

Ralph: Ralph cannot believe this outcome either, but it has happened and for reason too.

Nazz: Your saying he wanted Double Dee for something?

Ralph: Yes. The smart Ed boy has won many prizes with his knowledge in medicine, computer skills, carpentry and many other things Ralph finds annoying that you people have awards or.

Well, being from a primitive land as his, his thoughts are spot on. I have won many awards for my many talents. As a curious person I'm bound to the human thinking of knowing and doing everything.

Nazz: Right, but there are many things he's known for, it would be hard to pin point what he wanted him for specifically.

Jimmy: What if he didn't want him?

Knowing as they all turned their heads to Jimmy, I pondered on his question as he brought up a very good point.

Jimmy: Yeah he's known for a lot of things, mainly his medical skills, but what if that's not the case?

Sarah: What are you getting at Jimmy.

Johnny: I think I know.

Ralph: Then speak.

Johnny: Most of the time when I want something valuable I know where to get it and it's always with some guy who knows everything. But there are always people in my way. Sure, I can blow them up but what good will that do?

Speaking profoundly, he had a great point.I wonder if we are on the same track of mind.

Sarah: Get to the point dynamite for brains.

Johnny: Ok, jeez. What I'm saying is, there must be some information that he knows that's valuable. While killing him is a viable option, and a way to not leave witnesses, how will his plan begin without the key?

Ed: And the "key" is Double Dee...

Johnny: Right. Double Dee has knowledge of something legendary that could be used for good or bad. Why kill you only source of intel?

Nazz: That makes more sense, but we can't forget about any other liable options.

Jimmy: Right.

Ed: Did anybody see where Eddy went?!

Sarah: He's off talking with motor-head.

Jimmy: I thought they hated each other?

Nazz: They do.

Ralph: Kevin-boy pulled money hungry Ed-boy aside to "clear something up".

Kevin, so he was there...was he? I honestly don't know. But why even talk to Eddy; he hates him more than anything. And Eddy even agreeing to listen to him was out of character. I hobble over back to my bed and lift myself on it. I place the cane back in its original resting place and lie down as I was before. I look at the ceiling thinking about what he had said to me, "Tell them B.B has resurfaced, and to be on the look out for us". Reciting the words in my head I've deduced a number of things; one would be that there is more than just himself. Two would mean that he has something planned for him to resurface after all these years of solitude? Three, being obvious, something terrible will happen to me and my colleagues.

Ed: Double Dee?

I heard Ed's voice at my door. By the sound of it, he was still upset over my injuries.

Edd: Come in Ed.

The door creaks open and I see Ed peer his head in. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears. He opened the door fully to show everybody standing behind him. They walked in and crowded around me. Ed curled up to me on the other side of the bed. The bed was big enough for him to do this too. I petted his head as usual and saw him smile. Jimmy had a stuffed animal in his arms with a plastic stethoscope and lab coat. It was adorable to say the least.

Jimmy: Here, me and Sarah got this for you.

He handed me the bear surgeon. It was just too cute not to smile at. I looked at them both and thanked them.

Edd: Thanks you two, 'll be sure to have him in my office when children come for check-ups.

They gleamed in happiness as I sat it in my lap. Nazz walked over and handed me a bundle of flowers.

Nazz: I didn't know what to get you so I settled for the usual get well offering; flowers.

There were pink plumerias, yellow tulips and a single blue rose adorned in the plastic wrapping.

Nazz: That one blue rose represents impossible miracles.

I could hear her voice starting to crack under pressure and all the tension stationed in my room.

Edd: It's good that I'm alive an I got was an injured leg, so you've picked the right flower for me.

She looked at me with a sad smile. Ralph...what is he doing? He was walking around the room with a mobile incense burner swinging it around. The smell from it was nauseating and making us a little sick.

Sarah: Ralph, what the hell are you doing?!

Ralph: Protecting hospital room from anymore intruders.

Nazz: Dude, it smells.

Ralph: But will intruders come in to hurt Smart Ed-boy?

...He's smart.

Ralph: And it will also give intruders damaged organs.

Jimmy: But we're breathing the same air wouldn't that also hurt us?

Ralph: No, flower smelling Jimmy, it only hurts Ralph's' enemies.

I may be worried about this but I have no choice but to trust his judgement and his methods, also considering he done with his ritual and hung a shrunken goats head over the door. Hopefully I don't have nightmares from that. But that's the least of my worries. Those words he spoke to me, they made my entire body shake in fear, what possessed him to even say something like that?

Ed: Double Dee?

I looked at Ed who was next to with a pale scared look on his face.

Nazz: Dude, you're shaking are you ok?

Nazz laid her hand on mine and I shot my head to her. Everybody was staring at me with fear and worry. I looked down at myself to see that I was shaking, it wasn't just in my mind.

Johnny: There's something else that happened to you, right?

I looked at Johnny who was holding Plank at his side. He wasn't wearing his dynamite jacket. He saw right through me; he knows that he said something to me to make me feel this way. The message he gave me then that vulgar statement he said to me, that part I will write down and keep to myself.

Edd: He told me to give a message to the superiors...

Nazz: What was Double Dee?

Edd: He said, "Tell them B.B has resurfaced, and to be on the look out for us," I have a bad feeling that his resurface could only spell trouble for us.

The room was silent, and the tension was thick enough that it was a solid block of ice sitting in the room giving off its nerve halting presence. Sarah held Jimmy as he was about to cry, Nazz looked down covering her eyes with her bangs, I felt her hands clam up and shake. Ralph stood silently in the corner holding his staff. Johnny held wide eyes while Ed slept soundly on the bed. I knew this would scare them, it made me petrified just receiving the message.

Edd: Who knows what will happen in these on coming days...time will only tell of what he has planned next, or who his next target will be.

And although we all well knew that there was no other target, that I was the only target...we sat in fear letting time pass as he planned his next attack.

...3

* * *

**Hey guys! I love the feedback I'm getting from this story and you guys have been asking questions, so every once in a while I'll answer them at the end of my stories.**

**The Kanker sisters will be showing up soon and if anybody can guess who the villain is will get the ultimate hug of a lifetime! The reason fr the "...3" at the end of every chapter, yea their supposed to be hearts, i gave up an left it the way it was.**

**Keep reading _Assassins Love Story_ and read my other fafictions too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

It was half past six in the evening and I was reading a comic book that Ed left for me. The lighting in my room was dreadful, thankfully Johnny gave me a book light that was bright enough for me to see. I looked over to my door as I heard knocking coming from the other side. Remembering what my friends said earlier I started to become a little more precautions...and paranoid, almost shot a poor nurse with a dart when she was trying to change my medicine bag while I was asleep. Poor thing is scared to come in my room now. I grabbed the handle of my gun placing my finger lightly on the trigger.

Edd: Come in.

The door opened and while I was looking at it from the corner of my eye I made my appearance look as though I was still reading my book. The door opened showing Kevin without his mask or hat. He wasn't wearing his work clothes at all; he was dressed in a waiters outfit that had a long black apron the stopped at his ankles. He looked dashing. He walked in the room closing the door behind him. He stood next to me and didn't say anything, all he did was stare.

Edd: Kevin...

That was all I could say, I didn't know what else to say to him. I was scared from what took place hours ago, but I was more scared that I couldn't see him untill now. he sat on the side of the bed and reached his over me. He grabbed the gun and set it on the night next to the bed.

Kevin: Even if it is loaded with darts, you would have a hard time trying to pull the trigger.

Edd: I beg to differ, I almost stunned my nurse a while ago with it a couple of hours ago.

He chuckled at my incident and I laughed along with him. I'm glad we broke the ice, I was starting to feel like there was nothing I could say to him. He stopped laughing and took my hand. I set the book down and stared at my lap.

Edd: Where were you Kevin?

I caught him off guard asking him this. I really wanted to know, I was scared when I was lying on the ground with glass in my leg and that creep in my ear. I wanted him to get rid of him and to hold me and do something to calm me down.

Kevin: When I heard the alarm I ran towards your office, I was still talking to Ralph but we were in the training area which was near Jimmy and Sarah's section which was far from you.

Our sections are quite a lengths between one another the closest people to me were Sarah and Jimmy and Ed. Kevins' section was north of me, Ralph was directly across from me on the western side, Nazz was towards the center command in between Ralph and Kevin, and Eddy and Johnny were at north most western part of the base. We were all spread out into a semi-circle that had mandatory parts needed for the organization, this was to throw off intruders if they were to ever enter the base. But not this one.

Kevin: I ran to you and got there when they put you on a stretcher. Ralph and Ed had to hold me back from taking you off the stretcher and from getting that guy for doing this to you.

He looked at my left leg under the sheets. I assumed that his mind was giving him an illusion that my injuries was worse than he thought. I sat up more, wincing at the sting of pain in my leg that shot up through my body when I moved. Kevin pushed me back down seeing the pain I was in.

Edd: I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much.

Kevin: I don't care...

Edd: Kevin, please, I'm fine.

Kevin: Says the guy with a stitched up hole in his leg.

He's being as stubborn as usual.

Edd: Look at me.

I touched his cheek and he made eye contact with me immediately. His eyes were so sad. They were windows to his heart. It's like I could see it dull from this accident, he was scared that he lost me after he had just gotten me the night before. I knew the feeling.

Edd: I'm here, I'm fine. I can see that your scared, you thought you lost me didn't you?

He nodded confirming my thoughts.

Edd: You found me didn't you, even if it was at the last minute, you found me.

Kevin: Y-yeah...

His eyes were sullen, I had to make him feel secure somehow. I moved my body over to him and struggled to stand on my knees. He tried pushing me back down but I refused. I place myself in his lap and placed my arms around his neck. My leg was on fire but it was worth it to get that look out of his eyes.

Kevin: What the fuck are you doing?! Your already hurt you probably opened the stitches.

Edd: I don't care.

He looked at me with eyes glazed over with anger. But I still saw the fear hiding behind it.

Edd: I am fine, and I will continue to be fine as long as you hold me like this. Do you understand?

I don't want to see him like this; it's not him, it's not Kevin. It's bad enough I have to think of my safety but to think of Kevin in this state while fighting? The probability of the outcome is high in his chance of getting hurt or being killed. I care for him, even with these short hours that I've been with him, I can say that I want to be near him forever. I saw a smirk appear on his face.

Kevin: I understand, my little wife.

He placed his left arm in my lap and used his right to pull closer to him. He kissed my forehead and chuckled.

Kevin: Taking charge looks good on you, wonder if you'll be like that once I get you in bed.

Edd: Kevin.

Kevin: I know, not until after the two weeks are up, can't blame me for dreaming can you?

Edd: No I can't, but don't act like that again. I don't care if I'm hurt or slowly dying, heave forbid, it's scary seeing you act like this.

Kevin: You would be the same way too if I were hurt.

Edd: True, but you would turn over in your grave if you saw me give up in a fight.

Kevin: You don't fight.

Edd: You know what I meant!

He laughed at me when I got irritated. He looked down at me as I puffed out my cheeks like a child. he lifted my chin up to make me look at him. His eyes changed back to that sweet loving gaze that I've seen last night and this morning.

Edd: Kevin.

Kevin: Yes?

Edd: Kiss me, please?

Kevin: You didn't have to ask.

He lead down and kissed me sweetly. I haven't seen him for hours and I was terrified of what that man did to me. I started to get anxious, I wanted to keep him here a little longer. I let my tongue go into his mouth. We battled for dominance. I felt his arms wrap around me and his body fall back on the bed. Now half of my body was laying on top of his. I pulled away from him to see his face. He had sex written all over. I held in a laugh from seeing the expression on his face. Looking back down at him again I saw an irritated look.

Kevin: Why are you laughing?

Edd: You face.

Kevin: What 'bout my face?

Edd: It's just took cute, I can tell that you want sex so badly but its written all over your face.

I lifted myself from him placing my had on his chest to hold myself up. He was just adorable, I couldn't help myself. Composing myself I apologized.

Edd: My apologies Kevin.

Kevin: Y-yeah yeah...

I leaned back down on him and kissed him again. I pulled away and smiled laying my head on his chest. We stayed like this for...I don't know, I lost myself listening to his heartbeat. At first it was fast and pulsating like a drum, but it slowed after a while. I fell for this feeling, having his arms around me, kissing me so tenderly or his rough lust hungry nature, and his eyes; they were the one things that drew me in so much.

Edd: Kevin.

Kevin: Yea.

Edd: Demonstrate something for me.

He shot up taking me with him. He looked down at me with a quizzical look on his face.

Kevin: What are you getting at Edd?

Edd: Demonstrate what you would do to me after the two weeks, or what you would do first.

Kevin: No.

Damn, I really want to know. I'm not trying to break our deal by having sex but I just want to know so I can do research.

Edd: Why not?

Kevin: I want it to be a surprise for you.

Edd: I don't like surprises.

Kevin: Liar, you love 'em.

He was right. Darn him.

Kevin: Your eager aren't you?

Edd: No, I'm just a tad curious about how you would start things.

Kevin: Well, who knows. You'll just have to wait.

He nuzzled his head into the top of my hat. The moment was ruined by his cell phone, thank goodness it was vibrating this time.

He pulled it out and saw that it was of importance. He answered.

Kevin: Ranger K here.

Darn the organization. He hung up the phone after having giving a horrible, threatening look to the phone. He put it back in his pocket.

Kevin: I have to go.

Edd: Starting work?

Kevin: I already did.

Edd: Hence the waiters outfit?

Kevin: Tailing this idiot who embezzled money from charity organizations and the government. Some guy name Morgan Twills Jr. He left a heavy trial of credit cards everywhere in Denver. He was here in Cali for a while and I had to pose as a waiter at an underground stallion ring.

Edd: There is a ring for that?

What do crime lords do these days? I only know of Johnny and his fireworks. He smiled at me and laughed.

Kevin: Stallions as is male fighters. He kidnaps teenage boys and uses them to fight in the ring. If they lose they get sexually humiliated, but this guys hates losing so he kills them for losing.

He looked down at me to see my face morphed into disgust and sadness. Is this what old men do with their time while making business transactions from around the world?! Good lord, please don't let Johnny be involved in this kind of thing. I refuse to ask.

Kevin: Your so innocent.

Edd: Hopefully I can wash the images from my mind.

We laughed.

Edd: Go on, you should get going, you have a job to do.

He grumbled under his breath at the mention of work. Knowing that I'm like this, he won't sleep easy.

Kevin: Will you be alright?

Edd: I'll be fine. I still have a mission to do with the guys and I don't want to be here any longer.

Kevin: I'd rather you take it easy and rest up.

Edd: Not going to, I'm a doctor, I need to be on my feet. Plus I have to talk to the superiors about somethings.

He didn't want me to over exert myself, and I wasn't. But I am a doctor and staying idle for long periods of time wasn't in my forte. He lifted my and laid me back down in my bed. Before he pulled away I pulled his face down to mine and rammed him lips. I didn't want him to leave me just yet, I want him to stay with me. I heard him moan into the kiss and it made me feel something in the pit of stomach. He pulled away making me a bit angry.

Kevin: I like how you're eager babe, but not until after two weeks.

Edd: Reading my own lines to me now?

Kevin: Yes, yes I am.

He pecked me on the lips and gave me back my gun. I held it in my right hand under the sheet. He put his jacket on and went to the door. He looked back at me with a sad smile. I had my book sitting on my lap waiting to continue reading.

Kevin: I'll see you when I see you babe, I love you.

Edd: I love you too Kevin. Now go kill some people.

He smirked and walked out. I'm glad he did, I lifted the book to stare at the erection I had. I stared at it as it was standing tall. Was this what Kevin felt when he was kissing me, and the time I moaned this morning? I pulled the sheets down and opened my robe. I lifted up Ed's shirt and saw my erection daring to tear through my boxer shorts. The feeling of my underwear and my arousal is making me uncomfortable, I have to do something about it. I pull down my shorts and it flung out shocking me a little. I observed it, it was red at the tip and leaking semen.

Edd: To be this aroused now just by his kiss, that I started, will this happen from now on every time we kiss?

I reached for it and lightly touched the shaft, I jumped feeling a wave of sensation run through me. I touched again but grabbed it entirely. My hand felt hotter than usual, the same goes for my cheeks. I moved my hand up and down while I kept a firm grip on it. The feeling was extraordinary. My semen started leaking out faster and it got on to my hand making it lubricated so I pumped faster. I felt something build in me and it felt stuck at the same time. I wanted it out! I took my other hand and licked it coating two digits in my saliva, I'd never thought I'd do this but I needed this. I took my fingers and put my hands down my pants and stuck my fingers in my arse.

It reminded me what Kevin did last night before dinner. I made his wash his hands before touching anything else after he did that. I pulled them in and out like he did, I pressed against the walls as well. I knew this feeling but they felt different, not right. It was because it wasn't his hands doing this to me, he wasn't holding me or kissing me. I pumped faster and started spreading my fingers in my body. I kept this up for a while till I finally released. My ejaculation exhausted me. My penis went limp and looked at the cum that was puddled in the palm of my hand. I reached on the night stand and grabbed a napkin and wiped the cum from my hand. I wiped my penis and through the tissue in the waste bin next to the bed. I fixed myself up to how I was before. I fell asleep pleasantly just thinking about Kevin and his sweet ways. I hope I can see him again soon.

...3


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

I was released after three days from the base infirmary. Eddy, Ed and myself headed to New York as planned to kill Martin Shern. The superiors thought that me going out was a bad idea due to my injury and B.B being on the rise. I conversed with them saying that I would be fine and that I'm a doctor and sitting by idly was something that wouldn't help better myself or this wound. They were reluctant but let me leave with my friends on our mission. We were in New York for five days ow and I was drugged up on pain killers for three of those days. I had to use a cane for to walk so Ed was grateful enough to carry my things for me. Eddy catered to me once we were settled in our hotel several blocks away from the targets work office. Oddly enough, when I brought up the suggestion of poison, Eddy complied with it and made that our goal. His cooperation was duly noted but it was unsettling. We had a chance to rest in the hotel before heading out to finish the job. We found out that Martin was going to a gala that had plenty of places to kill him without witnesses.

Ed: Look what I made you Double Dee!

Ed came charging into the room were I was reading a medical book in the main room while Eddy was in the bathroom. Ed stopped in front of me with a giant chocolate chip cookie. It was like twenty cookies all in one.

Edd: Ed, how were you able to cook that?

Ed: I went to the bakery down the street and bargained with them.

Edd: What did you give them to cook that cookie?

Ed: A PERFORMANCE!

He balance the cookie on the tip of his nose as he laid on his stomach. He looked like a seal making his feet touch the top of his head. Ed worked at many places making himself a well rounded living. He worked in the circus after high school which sent him all over the US. He then started working with Sarah and Jimmy at their gym tutoring kids in how to be contortionists, acrobatics and other things that most people would see in a circus. I clapped my hands together at the show Ed displayed for me.

Edd: Wonderful Ed!

He got back to his feet still balancing the cookie on his nose. He held it in his hands and smiled at my approval.

Edd: Good, but for now, can you break off a piece for me and get me a glass of milk?

Ed: Anything for you Double Dee.

He ran into the kitchen and did as I asked. Such a sweet boy, It's still hard trying to pin point why Sarah treats him the way she does. Eddy came walking in the room in his boxers like he always does after taking a shower. He walked over to me and looked at the book I was reading.

Eddy: What's it about?

Edd: Medical book on how to fix hearing on my next patient when we get back home.

Eddy: Ok.

Eddy was very quite on this mission, something that he wasn't known for. He went over to the window and drew the curtains showing the night sky and the full moon.

Eddy: I'm sorry.

Edd: Pardon?

Eddy walked back over to me and sat in front of me on his knees. I marked my book and set it down o the table next to my chair.

Edd: Eddy, what are you talking about?

Eddy: I'm sorry for not being there when you got hurt by my brother!

He had tears brimming i the corners of his eyes. This was tearing him apart from the inside out. Eddy and his brother always had a healthy rivalry. But when Eddy started getting more than his older brother, he snapped. Eddy's older brother started leading a life of crime. He was in and out of jail, he did arson on hospitals and schools with people still in them. He actually tried to kill Eddy before he went into hiding. I moved in my seat and reached my hand out to him. I placed it on his shoulder and spoke.

Edd: It wasn't your fault, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Eddy: How can you be so calm about this?! How can you not want to kill him for what he did to you-

Edd: You think I don't!?

I sapped at him, something I thought I'd never do in my life. I'm not one to get angry, even if I had a reason or a justifiable right. For the first time in my life I actually want to kill his brother for hurting me. Never have I felt so useless in my life to where I couldn't even protect myself from the likes of him...

Eddy: He could've killed you, I could've lost one of my best friends!

Edd: And he didn't...I'm still alive...

Eddy: For now...what would he do to you if he came again and did something worse.

Ed: Won't happen.

We shot our heads to Ed who was standing at the door of the kitchen with the tray of milk and a fraction of the cookie he made. His hands were shaking as he held the tray. His emotions were spilling over from his body.

Ed: I won't let anything happen to him...without him we are nothing.

He looked up with teary eyes and snot running from his face. His cheeks were red from crying and he let out small hiccups. Ed never acts like this; showing his true feeling while sounding calm. He cried several time when his sister would scold him, when his parents scolded him, or his favorite horror movie or action figure went missing. It's not news to anyone that Ed has a big heart, he'll give everything and everything for anybody in need, including his own life. There were several times on mission where he nearly lost a limb trying to protect Eddy, myself, innocent by standards, or even our target.

Ed: We are here to protect him Eddy, and so is Kevin.

Just at the mention of his name my heart started pulsating. Leaving that aside, he wasn't wrong. Eddy and Ed will always be there for me, we're all that we have. Eddy's' brother has gotten between us on multiple occasions nearly killing all three of us in the process. We refused to give into his relentless pounding and endless harassing. Eddy's' brother...every bodies enemy...Ed sat my the tray down and went back into the kitchen to wipe his face. I looked at Eddy whose shoulders were shaking along with his fists clenched.

Eddy: I won't relax until he's dead...

He was having internal conflicts, Eddy was battling the demons within himself to either stop his brother or to protect me. I need to change the subject, this constant thinking of that disgraceful man is hindering every bodies clear-cut focus. I grab my cane and lift myself from my chair. I walk to the door of the suite and put on my fedora.

Edd: Think about that later Eddy...

He looks up thinking I was in the chair only to turn to the door. He wiped the tears from his face as he stared at me. Ed came out of the kitchen and saw that I was moving freely.

Ed: Where are you going Double Dee?

Edd: We came here to kill Martin Shern did we not?

Eddy: But your still hurt!

Edd: I took pain killers a while ago, and I can finally say that reading is starting to bore me.

Eddy and Ed laughed and I did as well. It was nice to see them crack a smile of joy for once, I was starting to think that the organization was going to lose some people over this incident. Eddy looked at me with a smirk and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Eddy: Yeah, almost forgot about that asshole, let me put some clothes on and grab my shades and we can head out.

Ed: And I'll put on my shoes!

Edd: Ed, their on your hands...

He looked at his hands to see his shoes. Were those there when he was handling the cookie? I watched Ed sit on the ground and put his shoes on his feet like a child. Eddy came back with his sun glasses sitting atop his head while he loaded his gun.

Eddy: Ok, Ed, you create a distraction posing as one of the performers at the party to draw the people's attention.

Ed: You got it Eddy!

He saluted hitting himself in the head with his left shoe on his right hand.

Eddy: I'll knock out one of the waiters and steal his uniform and tell the sap that he has a call waiting for him.

Eddy snickered at the nickname he gave the victim. No doubt he might pick pocket him before we kill him. I leaned against the wall and pulled out my gun. It was the same one I always use and I checked one of the darts. I looked at the blue liquid sloshing around in its containment chamber. I opened the bottom and smelled it; almonds...we were going to kill him with a lethal injection of potassium cyanide. I put it back were it belonged and put the gun back in its place in the back of my trousers.

Eddy: Double Dee, once I leave him in the call room you have your chance to shoot him.

Edd: Right.

Eddy: After disposing of the body we come back here and pack everything up to head back home.

Ed finally got his shoes on and on the right foot. He stood and packed his missile launchers in a guitar shaped case. He put on his bullet proof vest and smiled. With a wide toothed grin, Eddy grabbed the gold gun I made him a year ago and put it in the holster on the inside of his shirt.

Eddy: Alright, we all set?

Edd: Eddy, please correct your grammar when we're on the jet going home? Your speech is atrocious.

Eddy: Whatever, let's go kill some rich white guy.

We walked out of the suite and made our way to the party which was located near the Bronx which was about and hours drive from our hotel.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

The party was lively and filled with people of different ethnic backgrounds in fancy attire either dancing or conversing. The room was clad in red, white and gold giving of a magnificent shine. The chandelier was entirely crystal and as the lights hit it gave every single person their own spotlight. The windows were from floor to ceiling covered with red velvet curtain. And the ceiling had a wonderful painting of the day sky with the sun right were the chandelier was centered. This place was marvelous.

Right now I'm dancing with a young woman named Carol Dupree. She was a foot shorter than myself wearing a lavender dress that stopped at her ankles. The top of her dress hugged her shoulder making her look like a doll. He hair was curled loosely sitting on her shoulder as her big green eyes looked at me through her bangs. She was quite adorable and a remarkable dancer as well. The song finished and we bowed to one another I let another man dance with her as I went to the back of the room.

Eddy: Would you care for a drink sir?

I turn to see Eddy with his hair slicked back wearing a waiters uniform. The uniform is a little big on him; the sleeves were bunched up in some parts and he had to roll up the hems of his pants so he wouldn't walk all over them.

Edd: As they would say to runway models; having a wardrobe malfunction?

Eddy grimaced at my mention of his stolen clothes. I smiled and looked back at the people on the dance floor.

Edd: Is everything ready?

Eddy: Yeah, Lumpy should be heading towards the dance floor with the rest of the performers now.

Edd: Good. Where's our target?

Eddy: He's over by the windows talking to a diplomat and his wife.

I scanned my eyes over towards the window without turning my head. He was a tall white man with slicked back hair that was black and grey. He wore a black tux with a white scarf. He was spending his money fast and only on materialistic things to make himself look good. I hate men like him; always tricking people out of their money to enhance their own life at any expense...sounds like Eddy.

Eddy: Ok here comes Lumpy.

I looked at the door to see the performers coming in. Ed had contorted his body into a wheel and had a women roll him in the middle of the floor. People cleared the floor as they came in. The women jumped from Eds stomach and he sprung to life striking a pose with the woman. The room erupted with applause for their entrance. Seeing that Ed is my friend I clapped for him as well. He made direct eye contact with me and flashed a huge smile. That was the signal to start our plan.

Edd: Let's go.

I said to Eddy before walking to the call room down the hall from the ball room. There was another gentlemen already in there finishing a call. I pretended to pick up a phone and dialed a my home number. It started ringing as I waited for the man to finish his call. He's taking his time on this call.

Bro: Nice of you to call me Kitten...

Oh god...what is he doing in my apartment?! How did he find out where I lived? No one knows except my parents and Kevin. This is not my night. I'm on a mission, I have to keep my composure steady I can't blow my cover.

Edd: Mr. Jones, hi, I called in to check on you.

I glanced over at the other man and listened to some of his conversation; apparently he's talking to his mistress and bringing her something special tonight. Gross.

Bro: How sweet, you miss me that much don't you? Our last encounter was fun we should do that again!

He's toying with me. This is easy for him to do because he's done it to Eddy for so many years. I heard the door open and I saw my target enter. This is most unsettling; my targets in the room where I am to kill him but there is somebody else here and I have Eddy' older brother on the phone. I have to think of something quick.

Bro: Don't you even think about hanging up on me.

Edd: Why not Mr. Jones?

Bro: You do, and I blow up the building you're in.

My heart sank. He'll kill me and these innocent people for information? But how would he get the information he wanted if I were dead along with his younger brother, if getting information was his goal. He can't...but this is the man who spared my life only giving me scar on my leg.

Bro: Do as I say and I won't blow it up.

Edd: Sure thing.

Holding my composure is hard when trying to be an emotionless assassin. How can one be dead to the world when it's beauty is right in front of you? I saw Shern sit in one of the leather chairs waiting for his call. The other guy had finally finished was about to head out when Shern started chatting with him.

Shern: Nice to see you again Bruno!

Bruno: Likewise Martin. How's everything going with you?

Shern: Wonderful! How Betty and the twins?

They kept on with their conversation even though I was still on the phone. How impolite, I mean can't they have some common courtesy to at least continue the conversation another time seeing that there is another person in the room with them; ME!

Bro: Go ahead and kill Shern, he's right there.

Edd: How did you know about that sir?

Bro: That idiot brother of mine dropped a photo of Shern in your office.

Darn that Eddy...wait...that's a lie! He left the file with the pictures unattended sitting on the counter in my office. I was the last to pick them up and before leaving the floor was almost spotless. Kind of, there was an awful smell and a puddle left by the lamb kidney Ed dropped, but nonetheless there was no picture on the floor. If there were a picture on the floor it would be coated in foul smelling liquid from the lambs liver.

Bro: Kill him now or else.

I had no choice to do as he said, there were innocent people involved and my friends. I turned my back to the wall that held the phones. I laughed falsely into the receiver and saw Shern still conversing with his friend. I never killed anybody with another person in the room...I reached for my and pulled it out. I'm not killing him like this...

Edd: Excuse, me do either of you have a pen and paper I could borrow?

They turned to me and looked on their person. Shern, thankfully pulled out a note pad and pen smiling.

Shern: Never leave without 'em!

Edd: Do you think you can write for me? I have sever nerve damage in my hands so I can't hold objects for long.

Shern: Sure thing.

He happily obliged to my request and stood next to me and open the pad and uncapped the pen.

Shern: Ready when you are sir.

I leaned in close to him, close enough to were Bruno couldn't what I was about to do. I had taken a needle that I had made for Sarah and Jimmy and coated it with the poison. It was an acupuncture needle so you could barely feel it when it makes contact with skin. I pretended to lose y balance and bumped into Shern. I jabbed the needle into his tux penetrating his skin hopefully getting through the layers of skin to get into his blood stream. He held me up and pushed me back to my original stance. I thanked him and started to see him die right in front of my eyes. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head and the corers of his lips were starting to turn purple and he collapsed on the floor. I had gotten through.

Bro: Nice job kid. I'll be calling you soon.

The line went dead and Bruno rushed to his friends side. He started to panic as his friend was lying on the ground dead.

Bruno: What the hell happened?!

Edd: I don't know! You should call an ambulance.

With his mind in a state of disarray, he bolted right out of the room. Normally in a state of panic, people will forget the obvious things hence the long waits when trying to help the fallen. Once he was gone I pulled the mans body to the window and lifted him up. I opened the window with my right hand while holding Shern with my left. Once it was open I pushed his body out the window. I heard a thud and I saw a flash outside. I looked outside and saw Eddy back in his work clothes. He used an instant incinerator bomb that Johnny made for everybody. He gave a thumbs up and I closed the window and returned to the ball room.

I saw Ed finish his performance and we made eye contact. I touched the rim of my hat telling him that the job was done and that we could leave. He nodded and walked out with the rest of the performers. I left taking my black knee length coat and my black and gold cane that Ralph had sent two days ago. He said he would've brought it sooner but his pig, Wilfred, was trying to eat Jimmy's hair so that was the reason for the delay. I left and met Eddy at the park two blocks away from the building. Ed found his way there several minutes after I had arrived.

Eddy: First kill in two months, not bad. Now we can actually get money.

Ed: How was my performance guys.

Eddy: It was like watching a bunch of seal in rainbow throw up Lumpy.

Edd: That was rude Eddy. Your display was marvelous Ed.

He smiled and we hailed a cab We made it back to our hotel in time. Eddy called the organization on his cell phone and gave them a summarized report. I could tell they were shocked to hear that we pulled off a successful kill after having such bad luck in the previous two months. I sat on the bed as I watched Ed back both of our things. Eddy came in and smiled.

Eddy: Twenty-million dollars.

That's how much the guy was worth. The organization would split the cost between the three of us. Only a portion of that was for the organization to spend for our weapons and the rest would be for however we wanted to spend it.

Edd: That's grand! Now we need to hurry out of here, tell the pilot to meet us at the airport.

Eddy: Right.

He pulled out his cell phone again and walked out the room to make the call.

Ed: This was fun!

Edd: Indeed it was.

I still felt uneasy knowing that B.B was in my flat while I was out. I'm still curious as he wants with me. What was his purpose for pursuing me.

Ed: What's wrong Double Dee?

I looked at Ed who was staring at me with concern. I don't know if it's best but I have to tell him.

Edd: Ed, you are to promise me that you will not tell Eddy anything that I am about to tell you.

He was confused at first but nodded.

Edd: Good. His brother called while I was trying to kill our target.

His eyes went wide and had a wave of different emotions running through them. All of which were negative.

Ed: Why didn't you say anything sooner?!

Edd: I couldn't. While I was waiting for Shern, I was i the call room waiting for another ma to finish his call...I called my apartment to buy time till he was finished but he picked up instead.

Ed: This is not good, we should tell-

Edd: No Ed! You are not to say anything to him at all, it's bad enough that I have Kevin to worry about B.B but having Eddy worry too is a recipe written for disaster.

He didn't think that I was right, neither do I. Be after seeing Kevin act the way he did because of B.B was horrible, but I've seen Eddy scared for his life before when his brother tried to kill that one time. He was an emotional wreck after that. He wouldn't leave his house for almost a year and only Ed and I were allowed in his house. We had to work without him too.

Edd: Just please, promise me that you'll keep this between us, only for a little while, Ok?

Ed just nodded with a sad smile and continued packing. By the time we were finished, Eddy came in beaming from the generous amount of money we received. We loaded up the came after telling the hotel that we would be departing and thanked them for a wonderful stay. We made it safely to the airport where our jet was and we were met with Johnny in a tux.

Edd: Johnny, what're you doing here?!

Johnny: I had the day off and I was at the base when you called in. I wanted to see how you were doing so we came to get you.

Eddy: We?

Johnny: Yeah, me and Plank!

He pointed at the front of the jet towards the pilot's seat where saw said partner wearing headphones.

He had better not say that Plank had flown all the way here and is going to fly us all back...

...3

* * *

**Hi ya guys! From chapter five...I think, you guys said that Eddy's big was the villain and your right! I gave him the code name B.B for Big Brother plus they never said his name in the show. The Kankers will come soon little tip, they fighting. But keep reading and commenting please I love it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

We got back to California easily. Thank the heavens that Plank wasn't flying the plane. Johnny ordered one of his men to fly the plane while he and Plank catered to me. I slept most of the plane ride which I normally don't do; I usually read a book or work on my research for patients when I got back home. We arrived at the airport where we took the same submarine to bet back to the base. The submarine trip was horrid. Johnny was firing torpedoes left and right. I was groggy from the plane ride and I was irritated from the explosions and the sub rocking back and forth from the reverberations.

Ed carried me on his back as we walked towards the elevators at the base. I had bags and dark circles under my eyes and I was at my wit's end. If anybody does something to tick me off, I think I might snap. I saw Kevin, Ralph and Nazz walk towards us. I put my eyes in Ed's dirty shirt trying to avoid Kevin's gaze. Looking at him will make me think of the small number of days left; three days left...Just thinking of it made me think of how much I wanted to lie down and sleep.

Eddy: Guess who killed a guy and got paid last night?

Eddy started boasting about how I killed out target. I heard the clicking of Nazz' heels as she ran up to Eddy and congratulated him hugging him. His face is probably beet red right now from her making physical contact. Ralph and Kevin came over to me and Ed.

Ralph: Hello slow Ed-boy, what's wrong with book smart Ed-boy?

Ed: Double Dee had a rough time sleeping.

Ralph: Oi, Kevin!

What is Ralph planning?

Ralph: You and genius Ed-boy take few days off, you both could use it.

Edd: No thank you Ralph, that won't be necessary. I still have a lot of work to do at the office and I have paperwork to fill out-

Ralph: No, you are staying home. I informed superiors of you and Kevin taking days off for rest.

Ralph...why?! He'd does things of his own accord with out consulting anybody. He may be foreign to our way of common courtesy and thinking, still, but he means well.

Ralph: Dim witted Ed-boy, give Kevin skinny Ed-boy.

Ed did as he said and gave me to Kevin who carried me like a bride, well being that I am the wife in the relationship it was only fitting. He also took my cane and left without saying anything. He put me in the passenger seat of his car once we got outside and in the parking lot. He threw the cane in the backseat and took his place behind the wheel. He didn't start the car and we sat in silence. I glanced over at him to see that he was staring right at me.

Edd: What is wrong Kevin?

He jumped at my question and turned towards the wheel putting his hands on it. And not in the right spots either. I reached my hand over and touched his forearm. He glance towards me without turning his head.

Edd: Please tell me Kevin, what is the matter?

He was still staring. Something had captured his attention and it's taking his focus away. As if he were brought to reality, he touched my hand and leaned into me. His right arm gripped the head rest above me his left touched my hip. I was tired and my mind was in a full blur, but I somehow felt clarity when he kissed me. His lips were soft as they always were. But the kiss was different...the kiss felt...sad. I felt his hand grip my hip as his right hand held the back of my head pulling me closer. His tongue went into my mouth battling for dominance. I felt that wave of sensation hit me like before in the infirmary. I moaned into his mouth making him advance forward. He was practically out of his seat and on the armrest dividing us as he slowly devoured my mouth. The air in the car started to feel stuffy and heated as we kept on with our battle. I felt the fabric of my pants and boxers tighten around my groin. He pulled away and looked down at my pants.

Kevin: Looks like we're both gonna be hating these last three days aren't we?

I turned away feeling embarrassed. He chuckled at my shy take on our current situation I turned and looked at him to notice he was just as aroused as I was. He has some nerve.

Edd: I am not the only one feeling this way, Kevin. Remember, you get aroused almost every time we kiss.

Kevin: What can I say, I can't help myself when my wife acts this cute.

Edd: Well, for a couple of more days, you'll be catering to your "wife".

Kevin: That's what you think.

He settled back in his seat and readjusted his erection as he started the car.

Edd: I hope you can drive in your condition.

Kevin: Then I'd better drive home fast.

Fast driving? Oh no. Kevin is a natural speed demon just like Eddy and Johnny. I've always seen or heard of Johnny and Eddy getting speeding tickets. Kevin always got out of them considering he uses is good looks to persuade the judge, if the judge is female. The drive was filled with our voices and the radio. I still don't know what it was that he was upset about. He probably missed me, normally when two people who care for one another are away for too long of a time one or both parties would experience extreme sadness. That, or he's still angered by B.B. We got home quickly, due to his speeding which I yelled at him about but replied with defying me and going faster.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

We got into the flat and the first thing I did was plop down on the couch and kicked off my shoes. The cooling air hitting my feet felt good. I looked over at Kevin as he shut the door and took his hat off placing it on the rack. He turned and made his way over to the couch. He sat net to me letting out a large breath and putting his arm around my shoulder.

Kevin: It's nice to finally be back home isn't it?

I didn't answer. I can't believe I completely forgot the B.B was in here just yesterday talking to me over the phone. I can't tell Kevin, not only will he be furious but he'll be over protective of me more than Ed and Eddy are.

Kevin: Edd...

I turned to him forgetting about his presence. He had a confused smile as he stared at me. I smiled and nestled my head on his chest.

Edd: Nothing, just glad to be home again.

As Eddy would say when somebody asked for their money back and he says sure; NOT! How could I be? The man who assaulted me, broke into my flat, and forced me to kill a man-that I had no choice to kill. However, this was something for me to handle. He made everybody worry about me, I felt useless being immobile for those three days.

Kevin: Hey...

Edd: What is it?

Kevin: I'm horny again.

Blunt, so very blunt. I looked down at his groin to that it was standing like earlier. I pulled away from him and looked at his face. He licked his lips seductively which I found alluring.

Edd: Well I'm not sure what to do with it.

Kevin: Don't worry, I'll show you.

He opened his pants and pulled out his penis. My word...He was way bigger than I had initially thought. He was not only large in height, but also in width as well. It was throbbing and red at the tip. My eyes were scanning it's entirety noting every freckle and pulsating veins. This only made me aroused.

Kevin: Go ahead and touch it, it won't bite...

I reached my hand out and just when I was about to touch it...

Kevin:...tonight.

I pulled my hand back and stared at him angrily. He chuckled and roughly tongued me pushing me back on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt my back hit the armrest, he hovered over me and started pulling my pants and boxers off. I can't believe how fast he got the off; my pants and boxers were across the room. I covered my erection not wanting him to see it. Knowing him he might laugh at how small it is compared to his, he's just known for that.

Kevin: What're you covering up for? I wanna see it.

Edd: No.

Kevin: And why not?

Edd: It's small.

Kevin: Show me or I'll spank you.

I looked at him with a serious glare only to be met with the same.

Edd: Kevin.

Kevin: Edd.

Edd: You are not spanking me.

Kevin: Wanna bet?

Before I could answer he flipped me over on all fours and had my hands tied together with his belt. How did he do that without moving so much?! It was almost lightning fast that he did this. I looked over my shoulder at him with wide pleading eyes. He was smirking deviously at me with his chin resting in on top of his hand. I felt his hand glided down my arse and squeezed my thighs.

Edd: Stop that Kevin!

Kevin: Why can't I see what you got?

Edd: Kevin!

He's pushing it, but I'm liking it. He pinches my arse and thighs hard possibly making my skin red. I yelp at every pinch he delivers to my body which I saw only made it more to his liking.

Kevin: You know you can avoid this punishment if you just show me.

Edd: I said no Kevin. Can't you just leave it alone?!

Kevin: How can I when your turning me on right now?

Edd: I hope you know how to turn yourself off or else.

Kevin: I don't think you're in any "position" to give me orders. Don't say I didn't warn you babe, you brought this on yourself.

I was really ticked off at this point but still aroused by his touch which was still sweet and gentle. I held in pants from his touch and hid my red face from him gaze knowing he would exploit it. I won't give up, this relationship is on equal terms, if he want to spank me then go ahead! I laughed taunting him to do this. Knowing him, he'll get mad and threaten me more. Why do I feel like such a masochist?

Edd: Do you think I'll follow your orders? Get real.

He didn't say anything, my taunt was working. Soon enough I felt a sharp pain hit my rear. I felt my heart race and tears brim at the corners of my eyes. His hand was strong and heavy.

Kevin: Ya know, red and pink are very nice colors on you.

Great, now he's taunting me. This made me mad. Not only had he just sparked me but he was staring at my arse, I just came in my hands.

Edd: Kevin...please stop...

I still won't tolerate his taunting but I am seriously liking this treatment he's giving me. If I keep this up then we might end up in bed.

Kevin: Just show me Edd. I promise I won't laugh or mock you.

He's keeping this up. I turned over with my hands still covering my still hands coating in cum with a still standing erection. I hunched my shoulders trying to bury my face as I lifted my hands slightly to show my erection spring to life with it and my hands covered in cum. Kevin analyzed it with a toothy grin.

Kevin: With one smack and I made you cum.

He was pleased that his actions caused this outcome. He touched it with his finger sliding it up and down coating his finger in my fluids. God, his finger was tempting! I can hardly control my hormones as it is and now he's making it worse. My body is hot and these clothes are making it worse, granted all I'm wearing is my shirt, but sooner or later it also has to come off. But feeling this way is way different for me. I never felt like this before, he feels like this every time he kisses me, touches me, holds me, anything!

Kevin: You're in a daze.

Edd: Because your making me feel this way.

He stood on his knees and our erections touching one another. He ripped open my shirt sending a number of white buttons flying all over the place.

Edd: Kevin! This was a good shirt.

Kevin: I didn't like the color. You can wear mine instead.

He pulled the shirt off of me making me the only person here naked! Oh good lord I can't believe this is happening...what did I get myself into? Curse these newly awakened, raging male hormones of mine! Kevin helped me put on his red shirt that was very big on my thin frame. The sleeves were long and cover my hands like when Eddy was wearing the waiters uniform. Not to mention the shirt was beyond wrinkled and that was very irritating. But...this strong, sweet smell that lingered from it was divine! I felt like Albert Einstein and Tim Hawking were showing me the basis of their intellectual genius research.

I looked back at his body to see his scars. They were big going in every direction possible. I analyzed each one; the three-inch log scar on his left pectoral, the horizontal scar going right through his navel, four long scars going down his right side and an X-shaped scar above the three-inch scar. It was above his heart, I take it that the person he fought to get that scar wanted him dead. I'm glad they didn't kill him.

Kevin: Take off the hat.

Edd: Kevin, you know how I feel about my hat.

Kevin: And I told you that I'll love every part of you that you hate.

Edd: But Kevin-

I stopped myself. I stared at him wondering whether I should. I hate my hair, as I said before my hair is most unkempt besides the rest of my body and surroundings. My hair is the only thing I have malice towards, at least his hair was manageable! Minus the three hairs that always stick out from the front if his buzz cut hairline. If I don't take it off there is a possibility that he'll; 1. take it off by force, 2. he'll abide by my rules of taking it off and leaving or 3. continue with what we are doing forgetting the hat completely. I don't want to make him angry, nor do I want to lose him either.

Edd: I'll take off my hat but you have to swear you won't laugh at me or else your out of here.

Kevin: I swear on my motorcycle that I won't.

He must be serious if he's swearing on that old thing. I sighed and lifted my hands to the rim of my hat. He'll be another person to see my hair out of the thousands that haven't, not even my closest friends. I lift my hat off my head and sat it on the coffee table. I felt my hair shift on my as I looked back up at him. His face was red. Did he find my hair to his liking?

Edd: Are you going to say something?

Kevin: You mean to tell me that this?

He said touching my hair, gliding his fingers on my scalp. My bags fell on my face obstructing some of my view. They were long and tangled and they tickled my nose.

Kevin: Babe, your hair is lovely. It's soft to the touch and it feels like I'm running my hand on silk. I can't believe you hidden this away for so long.

Edd: As I told you before, I could never find a way to keep it tamed.

Kevin: Why? You look cute like this; with your hair our and your bangs frame your face making your eyes look bigger than they already are.

As he said his words I felt my heart skip a beat. Most of his compliments had a sexual innuendo to them, but he was ranting to me about how my hair made me look. I honestly thought that he would laugh at me for the way my hair made me look like a girl or how messy it was. When I was young, my mother would take my hat off before I went to bed and would brush it a hundred times. She told me that her mother used to do it to her when she was my age, she said that princesses would do this to make their hair soft and silky. Well she didn't have a princess, so her "prince" got the special treatment.

Edd: So you really like my hair that much?

Kevin: Fuck yea I do!

I laughed at his remark and lifter my arms up and pulled him down into a kiss. I feel a little idiotic for getting so worked up about my hat, but I don't like my flaws and how they make me look. Most people find my hair likable but when they got a chance to take off my hat they always teased me, the other boys mainly. He pulled away slightly making our foreheads touch. He looked at me with sincerity.

Kevin: Your flaws are beautiful, I won't exploit them in any way, shape or form. Don't do anything with your hair, or I'll kill you.

He smiled when he said that. This had to be a joke, and if it is than it's a very cruel and rude one. I laughed at his obscene joke and nodded to his murderous request. Shortly after he went back to what we had started doing. He grabbed both our penises in his right hand and started feeling was exhilarating and I couldn't hold back my moans. His lips were latched on to my neck. He was biting down on my skin and sucking it hard, if he's trying to leave a mark I'm going to punish him for it.

Edd: K-kevin, please don't l-l-leave m-marks...

Kevin: I'll try not to, maybe.

Edd: Kevin...

Kevin: Ok fine...

He didn't listen and continued his onslaught of marking my neck. He tightened his grip on us and started moving his hips. This only made me moan louder. I bit down on my lower lips when I felt his other hand stick three fingers in my arse. I don't think I can take this, I feel like I'm going to explode again. The heat in my body keeps mounting further and further. He pulled apart from my neck and stayed hunched over me. I dug my nails into his shoulders probably leaving tiny marks. I'll have to apologize for that later. I threw my head back when he added another finger and started stretching it out. It hurt so much. I heard him panting heavily once I got used to the third digit.

Kevin: Edd...I'm about to...

His climax was nearing and so was mine. I gazed into his vibrant green eyes and nodded.

Edd: I as w-well...

He pumped faster and moved his hips less. He drew in a sharp breath and buried his head in the crook of my neck. We both released and he fell on top of me. He pulled his fingers out of my arse and repositioned himself. He sat on the couch normally and had me in his lap.

Edd: I'm sorry that your shirt is ruined.

I said looking down at his shirt that I'm wearing seeing both our bodily fluids adorning my stomach, chest and his shirt. He kissed me forehead and chuckled.

Kevin: It's fine. Seeing a whole different side of you was worth it.

Edd: We both did.

Kevin: Yea, c'mon, why don't we both get cleaned up and we'll go out to eat tonight. My treat.

He taking me out on a date after we did something that a committed couple should do. Then again we are a couple adding in the factors of my developing feelings and he being already smitten with me. I nodded to his idea and he carried me to the bathroom where we cleaned and got dressed in regular clothes and went out on our first date.

...3

* * *

**I'm so glad you guys like this story I really am! I will post a new chapter every Friday around midnight or 1am, editing takes time to do and my computer is slow. Damn computer! So you guys stay tuned to "_Assassins Love Story_" for more lovey dovey scenes and the climax of this epic tale...I just made a damn joke about climaxing...and this story has sex dammit!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

We went out to marvelous restaurant by the beach, it was spectacular. We had a private booth, Kevin convinced the mater dean to get us one with a view of the ferris wheel on the boardwalk. The booth was small enough for three people but fit us comfortably. It was U-shaped facing the window. The sight was breath taking in the sunset. The neon lights changing color against the orange and pink-tinted sky that was clear of any grey clouds threatening rain. This date was my first and it was perfect. I was sitting at the booth drinking ginger ale by myself while Kevin went to the bathroom. We had place our order for food not too long ago, so by the time he gets back we can eat. I took a sip of my drink and stared out at the view; serene and calming.

I felt my phone vibrate in my vest pocket and I took it out. I saw that the call was unknown so it might be one of my patients calling in, the only two that have an unknown caller status is Mitchell Von Drintskky and Loretta Elms. I answered.

Edd: Dr. Eddward Vincent, how may I help you.

Voice: Hi babe.

Damn. As I said before, I hardly use terms like hell or damn unless it's needed. And now was that tie. I pinched the rim of my nose as I held in my anger. Marie was the middle sister out of the three Kanker sisters. The oldest was Lee Kanker and the youngest was May Kanker. Marie was the rebellious middle child that got into more trouble on her own than with her sisters. I met the Kankers when I was a kid. I have not the slightest clue as how or why they supposedly fell head over heels with us but they took it too far in kidnapping us and hurting everybody. Things really went bad when they were rejected from the organization. They said that they were too rough and their means of killing and protecting were mixed. They were more than steamed when they heard we got in, so they joined B.B and his evil schemes. They killed thousands of people whether they were good or bad.

Edd: How did you get my number?

Marie: I love it when you talk smart.

Edd: Considering it is how I normally speak on a daily basis. Now what is it that you are calling for?

Marie: Big Bro wants you.

Edd: That was painstakingly obvious.

Marie: You've done research on neurology right?

Edd: Is this why you called? To gain information on my researches?

Marie: I'm just trying to make small talk sweetie.

Edd: Well if you don't mind I'd like to continue my date with my boyfriend.

She went silent, oh no. Whenever they hear that we're dating or doing something with somebody else, they get extremely jealous and murderous towards the person that we're with. I fear for Kevin, however he'll fight anybody even a Kanker. With nothing left to say I heard the line go dead. I put the phone back in my pocket and took another sip of my drink looking back at the view. I'm glad she's done with that but I have to be more cautious and watch out for her, when I'm alone or even with Kevin.

Kevin: How's your leg feeling.

I looked at him as he sat down next to me. He had a smile on his face as he leaned back and threw his arms around my shoulder.

Edd: It's fine, only a sharp shooting pain now and then.

Kevin: Glad to hear it.

Edd: I hope I can walk without this cane soon, I have to go to the hospital soon to check on my patients.

Kevin: You love your job don't you?

Edd: What gave it away?

We laughed as the waiter came and placed Kevin's drink on the table. He had ordered vodka and passion fruit with ice. I am a bit tempted to take a sip of his drink, but only because of the color. He noticed me eyeing his drink and smirked.

Kevin: You wanna try a little bit?

Edd: I'm tempted to but I'm not sure I should.

Kevin: Have you ever drank before?

Edd: Once, but it was at one of Eddy's parties and the bartender was trying to make me relaxed.

Kevin: What was the drink?

I held my right elbow as my right hand settled under my chin as I pondered the name of the drink that night a umber of years ago.

Edd: I'm not entirely sure but I think it was gin, tonic and orange juice. It tasted horrible but smelled good.

Kevin: Then this drink isn't for you either.

I turned to him with question.

Edd: How so?

Kevin: That dumb ass bartender gave a strong ass drink. Most people, like myself would get accustomed to it over years of drinking it, but you hated it on one sip.

Wow, is this what I sound like to most people? Even though I know most people would get annoyed with me after a while, but listening to Kevin and his knowledge of alcohol was actually fascinating.

Kevin: You must like sweet drinks, so drinks like margaritas and martinis are more suited for you than vodka, whiskey and what that moron gave you.

Edd: Well noted. You might have to buy some and teach me what drinks I can drink when we get home.

Kevin: Yeah.

The waiter came by again with our food. Kevin ordered a chicken parmesan pasta with a whiskey glaze while I got a pizza lasagna. As usual his table side manners we grotesque; at times he would talk and laugh with his mouth full, he'd start picking up noodles with his fingers, and that horrendous slurping noise.

Edd: Kevin, you're a gentleman, and gentlemen don't slurp their noodles.

Kevin: Heh, sorry babe.

I smiled ad continued to eat. After we ate the waiter came by to take the empty dishes away.

Waiter: Would you guys like desert?

Kevin: Yes.

Waiter: Good, why not look it over here in this menu and I'll get back to you.

Edd: Thank you.

As the waiter left I took the little display on the table that showed the desert selection. There was a triple chocolate cake with raspberries and walnuts, apple pie with vanilla ice cream and toasted honey almonds, a strawberry fruit tart with a cinnamon custard and lastly a toffee parfait with mint and chocolate. It was hard to choose just one for the night.

Kevin: Double Dee...

I turned to look at him and saw him very close to me. I felt his body heat on me and his hand gripping my shoulder. What is he doing to me. His other hand pulled my legs on to his lap, he turned my head over and kissed me full on. His tongue swirled in my mouth as his hand stroked my thigh. I put my hands on his chest to stop him but they didn't listen. I gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. I felt his hand move from my shoulder and down my back, I moaned lowly into his mouth as his hand pulled my shirt out of my pants. I started to squirm in his grasp as his hold got tighter. I pulled away and stared at his; panting and heated.

Edd: Kevin, we're in a public place, is this why you got the private booth?

Kevin: Took you long enough to figure it out.

Edd: But what about the waiter what if he comes back?

Kevin: Then I'll kick his ass for interrupting us.

Edd: Kevin...

Kevin: Fine.

He pulled back and rested on the upholstery with a pout on his face. I ruined his mood but he looks so cute pouting. I smiled and cupped his cheeks and softly kissed his lips.

Edd: I'll fix that when we get back home. But can you try not to make a spectacle in the open?

Kevin: Promise?

He puffed out his lower lip and opened his eyes wide. He was acting like a kid to make me laugh, and he succeeded. I laughed as he laughed with me and he hugged me tightly.

Edd: Indeed I do promise.

We sat there and talked when the waiter came back. I ordered the apple pie so we both could share it. When it came back it had a superb smell wavering from it. The ice cream was melting slowly and the almonds scattered around the plate. I took my fork and cut off a small piece. I never tried this before but I want to.

Edd: Kevin, try this.

He turned to me and put his drink down.

Kevin: Sure.

He bit down on the fork and ate the pie. He swallowed the pie and licked his lips.

Kevin: Not bad.

Edd: You want another bite?

Kevin: Only if your feeding it to me.

I smiled and cut off another piece. After a while he got tired of being fed and started to feed me. He would lift my chin and slowly drop the fork to my mouth. It irritated me a little and I know why he was doing this too. All that was left was the melting vanilla ice cream on the plate, he had better not do anything intimate. He took a spoonful of ice cream and held the spoon to my lips. I was going to eat it but he dropped the ice cream on my crotch. I tried to hurry and grab a napkin before it stained my blue jean but his lips were there already. He lapped at the ice cream and pushed my legs apart.

Edd: Ke-kevin!

The ice cream was gone but he remained down there. Oh good lord!

Kevin: Keep very quiet.

He smirked at me with the same lust filled eyes I met with the first night. He bit my thigh hurting me. I held my hands over my mouth to keep my moans muffled from the other patrons. Why is he doing this now, and here of all places?! We just got finished doing something intimate a while ago. Is he harboring sexual frustration from not being able to see me or hold me? Granted I feel the same way but to do this in a public place, and this is a family restaurant too.

He continued to bite down on my thigh as he message my genitals. It felt too good. I'm trying to hold back but he's making me hard. I put my other hand on his head trying to push him back but he bit my fingers. I yelped and pounded my fists on his head. He laughed at my weak attempts of trying to hurt him and sat up.

He pulled me closer to him and stuck his hands in my pants. I complied with his actions and stood on my knees. Pulling him closer and wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him driving my tongue in his mouth, feeling my hormones take over. He went straight for my arse and did what he always did. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down my boxers and let my penis rest against his other hand.

Kevin: C'mon sexy, tell me you want me, tell me you want more.

Edd: Oh my! Kevin...please...I want more of...you...

Kevin: Say my name.

Even though I just did, we both were enveloped in so much lust that everything around us was gone.

Edd: Kevin...hold me...

He pulled me into his lap without moving his hands from what they were doing. His left arm was around me still holding my penis while the left hand was above my right leg moving faster. The sounds I made with my body sounded disgusting but I could barely hear them over his panting. It was so low and in my ear, his sultry voice made my body feel on fire begging for him. Both his hands started moving faster as I repeated his name, his pants were mixing in with his grunts as he licked my neck and bit my ear lobe.

Kevin: I know your holding back Edd, we won't leave until you come.

How'd he know that I was holding back? It's true that I was but only because I didn't want to do this kind of thing in a public family restaurant. I didn't want the manager, the waiter, or even worse; a child. I didn't want to scar a young child with such of a display of vulgarity. Just the thought of ruining innocence as that is enough to make me die a thousand deaths. I looked at my erection to see that it was leaking a lot, if you could say it was overflowing than it was.

Kevin: C'mon love, just let go, it'll feel a lot beta.

Edd: Your teasing...is low...you know I can't...stand it...

Kevin: Yeah, but seeing you squirm like this is enticing and cute.

Edd: Your cruel...Kevin...

Kevin: I love you too.

He bent me back as he pushed his lips to mine. All I could do was hold on to his shirt collar and come. I felt some of it hit my shirt and I heard the rest his the booth. But I didn't care; I felt drained! My body went limp in his arms as I curled up against his body. Being with Kevin has changed me for good and the unexpected; I carve intimacy involving intercourse of the fifth degree which is the unexpected but I feel more connected with him when we have meaningful conversations. Granted, we haven't had a lot of time to talk considering the complications that have happened in the past week of our relationship but even with our small times together I've gotten to know a lot about him that I never knew before.

...3

* * *

**Hey guys answer tie to the questions I've been getting. So Kevin knows what Double Dee told everybody and then Eddy filled him in on somethings that he's knows about his older brother, anything about what Bro wants is still unknown to everybody. Kevin is only worried that Double Dee will get killed or hurt and something like Bro and the Kankers getting involved will ruin the relationship between them that he's worked so hard at getting. I hope you guys like this chapter the sex is coming if you've been keeping track of the days and something juicy is in store for the loving killers. Keep reading _Assassins Love Story _guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

After we finished our little moment of intimate romance, need I remind myself. in a public restaurant, we decided that it wasn't time to go home just yet. Went went to walk along the beach still seeing that glorious view of the boardwalk as Kevin carried on his back holding both our shoes in his hands. When we had left the restaurant Kevin introduced me to the co-owner. His friend was Nathan was a charming flirtatious guy four years older than me.

I was angry at Kevin for this. Most may be wondering why my anger is fixated upon my partner, reason being is that Nathan and Kevin are co-owners of Handle Home Restaurant which coincidentally is the name of the restaurant that we were patroning at. He never told me that he was a restaurateur of several food chains in the country. I ignored him on the walk all the way to the beach till he kissed me and but his leather jacket on my shoulders. Granted I had no reason to be angry with him for holding something as informative and trivial as that. I was holding more from him though...

Edd: Did it ever cross your mind that he was trying to kill you?

Kevin: No, he was dressed like a girl so I thought I was fighting a girl so I didn't punch him.

Edd: You don't seem to have a problem punching Sarah or Nazz in training or when your paths cross.

Kevin: Mind you Sarah acts like a guy so I treat her like one, plus I've come back with black eyes and bloody knuckles fighting her. Nazz on the other hand is like my sister so fighting her is a different story.

Edd: I see.

We kept talking and laughing as I stared at the dark blue ocean to our left. The waves were calming yet still lively at this time of night. The air around us was cooling and crisp dragging along the smells of the boardwalk and the ocean melding them together. I watched the waves crash at Kevin's feet going above his ankles and then retreating back to its home. I love the feeling of water but not the feeling of sand between my toes, I always feel like there's some left even after I cleaned every part of my feet thoroughly.

Edd: You ca set me down now Kevin.

He did as I asked and set me down on the sand. It felt like stepping o millions of micro sized rocks that gave off a pleasant feeling. I felt his arm rest around my waist as we continued to walk.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

After walking more towards the boardwalk we got tired and sat down on the sand. Of course I took his jacket and sat it down on the sand. He took his hat off and put his head in my lap so he could stare at me as we talked more.

Edd: Kevin, may I ask you something?

He smiled and nodded his head as his eyes were closed and his hat was resting on his chest along with his hands on his stomach. I don't want to ask him this but I do need to know and the things I talked about with Nazz a week ago is still wriggling on my mind.

Edd: Do you really love me?

His eyes shot ope when he heard that. He sat up ad adjusted himself sitting in front of me with a displeased look etched on to his face.

Kevin: Hell yes! I fell in love with the clean-freak, quirky, smart, surgeon Dr. Eddward Vincent. There's no doubt in my mind who my heart belongs to.

He was angry by my question, I could see it written all over his face.

Kevin: What even brought this on?

Edd: I asked because, I'm not sure about my feelings for you.

I really wasn't. The whole point of this relationship was to let him have what he wanted and to get him to take his dirty germ covered shoes off of my clean counter. That's all that this was; me trying to get my co-workers shoes of a place were people eat.

Kevin: How are you not sure?

Edd: Just exactly that. I know that this relationship was an ultimatum.

Kevin: Yea, but it was something that I did to be with the guy I want.

He looked away closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

Edd: Kevin, I ask because I don't want you to get hurt.

Kevin: There are several ways people could hurt me and it never did. But the only way you could hurt me is unless you told me to leave your life forever and to never speak to you again.

I don't understand this. How can he hold a person like me at such a high standard? Above all the beautiful women or other attractive handsome men, in this case, why me? Why did he choose me?

Edd: What if I didn't love you? I left you for another man or a women, what would you do then because all I want from you is to be friends?

Kevin: Then I'll wait. I'll still be friends with you, want to hang out with you and talk to you everyday. I'll wait for you till I die just to be with you.

He turned to me with narrowed eyes filled with fire with tears brimming in the corners. He was serious about all the words that he was saying to me, everything.

Kevin: If you didn't love me, then that's fine because I'll still love you anyways.

He would really do this for me? All of this?

Kevin: If you honestly didn't feel for me then telling me you loved me was for my pleasure and you would've done experiments on me that thrown me to the curb.

I wouldn't be that cruel with him but he was right. I said those three words for him and him alone but it was also because it was apart of the deal to act like a couple for a whole year. I was fascinated at the thought of experimenting on him, specifically his eyes, but how could I? I didn't want to destroy something that beautiful and leave him scared for life.

Edd: I just know if the feelings I have for you is actually love, I've ever felt this way before, about anybody.

It's true. I can love my friends, family and co-workers all in one, but feeling the bliss of having that one person that you think about day and night who you want to spend so much time with; I know nothing of that feeling what so ever.

Kevin: Answer me this; would you let anybody kiss you like I do?

I felt my heart skip and my mind play a vision of several people of both genders, ages, everything kissing me like Kevin does everyday. I immediately responded to that question without having to think about it.

Edd: No...

Kevin: Would you let the hold you the way I do?

Edd: No.

Kevin: Would you let them touch you like I do? Would you let them do to you what I did to you at the restaurant?

Edd: No. NO!

Kevin: Would you tell them you loved them?

Edd: NO!

I yelled at him out of anger, frustration and mixed emotions. I felt my blood boil and my fist clenching truing my knuckles white. How could he ask me something like this?! I would Never let anybody do that to me! Male or Female! I would kill them slowly during a medical procedure if they ever did something like that to me...damn. He made me answer my question with questions. He lifted my chin to make me look at him. My eyes widened at the sight of him crying. As if it were a chain reaction I started to cry as well. He caressed my cheeks bringing me closer to his body.

Kevin: For a genius, your intellect on emotions are sub par. That's love that you feel Edd.

He smirked and chuckled as he pulled my entire body into his lap. My body was shaking in his strong secure arms. This new revelation struck me hard, taking me more by surprise. So this entire time that I've been thinking about him, even masturbating for the first time in a hospital bed after seeing him walk back out the door, was love. He gave me his heart in the little things that he did for me since the beginning. At this point I had nothing to say, no words at all, all I could so was cry in his arms. I cried loudly feeling my body curl in his lap. He cradled me like a baby, holding me and pulling me closer. He whispered in my ear telling me "Everything's fine" and " I'm here for you Edd".

Kevin: Let it all out Edd, let it all out.

He kept whispering i my ear the same words over ad over again to calm me down. They did but I still continued to cry out like a child. We sat at the beach like this for two hours with the distant sounds of people and rides from the boardwalk, the crashing tides from the ocean and the scenic traffic not too far from us. still can't believe it, I can say for the first time i my life that I've fallen in love with somebody.

...3

* * *

**Hey people, how'd you like this chapter? I'm sorry if it's not as log as the others but my computer was malfunctioning and I had to get it fixed and I had to rewrite several chapters too. I was fun because I remembered everything so it's all good. I'm also sorry that there's no sex in this chapter or just foreplay, there will be ad there will be cockblockers too, can anybody guess who? Ad just to let you know, there will be an epic battle and sex scene coming, Double Dee has a lot in store for him. I wonder if her can handle it all...**

**Keep Reading ****_Assassins Love Story, _****your sure to fall for assassins yourself.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Love, it's a funny thing and a unique feeling at that. After my crying died down, Kevin took me to get some ice cream and then we went back home. Arriving at the flat I still felt uneasy knowing that Bro was in here sitting on my couch talking to me when I was on a mission. I feel like this home is now a cage, however barred off I am, I know getting away will be near to impossible. We sat in the kitchen with the bag ice cream sitting on the counter along with chocolate syrup, cherries, walnuts and vanilla whipped cream. Kevin grabbed two bowls from the cabinet above the sink and came to the counter in front of me. Mind you this is were the deal took place and also were his dirty shoes were. Thankfully I cleaned it before we left for our date tonight knowing it would pester.

Kevin: We have one bowl and then we go to be.

Edd: Why? It's only half past twelve, this is longer than I usually stay up.

Kevin: First time rebel?

Edd: Your starting to rub off on me Kevin.

He chuckled and set the bowls on the table. I pulled the stuff out of the bag and went over to grab two spoons from the drawer. I turned around and was met with a passionate kiss making me drop the spoons. I don't even hear the sound of the silverware hitting the floor, all I hear is his grunting into the kiss he stole from me. He lifted me off the white and black tiled floor and sat me on the counter. I didn't protest at his actions but the the approach of it did catch me unguarded. He pulled away, damn, and went over to the counter and opened the jar of cherries. What is he planning now? As he brought the jar over I stared at his movements trying to gain foresight of his next move.

Edd: What are you going to do with those?

He looked back at me and smiled eating a cherry. The visual display he gave me was tantalizing and so sensual. I watched as his teeth took grasp of the cherry holding it in place as the red juice dripped down his lips and curled under his chin. I did't lose it until he played with it with his tongue licking the sugar-filled, artificial, red juice from it and wrapping his slightly tanned lips aroud it before sucking it in and chewing it. He reached up to his lips and pulled out the stem ever breaking eye contact with me. Good lord was I blessed with a man like him!

Kevin: Enjoyed the show?

I felt my face flare up as I realized he was reaching for another cherry.

Edd: Are you tempting me with sheer tactics of seductions with small berries drenched in red dye No. 5 and artificial fruit flavoring?

Kevin: Depends, did it turn you on?

I turned my head away from him avoiding his question. Granted doing this only answered his but I wasn't going to let him know that. I heard him chuckle as he came back to me and placed his hands on either sides of my hips.

Kevin: It's cute when you get all quiet like that.

Edd: Are you just saying that so I would throw my arms around you and kiss you?

Kevin: That wasn't my intent but hey, if that's what you wanted to do I'm all for it babe.

I glanced over at him seeing a soft smile planted on his face. I can't stay mad at him for anything. I look at him and peck his lips hearing a elated sigh escape his lips.

Edd: Let's eat this ice cream and head to bed, alright?

Kevin: Sure thing.

He kissed me as he pulled me off of the counter and we scooped the ice cream into the bowl. We sat talking again about things we would want to do, did and wished to do but was impossible. It was already 1:30 AM and I started to get pretty tired but I wanted to stay up and talk more. Kevin saw how sleepy I was getting and forced me to put on my pajamas Once we were both changed and in bed Kevin just held me in my arms listening to me as I named every star i the solar system. I used to do that when my parents started goig out more leaving me at home. It helped me sleep easier knowing that there was the North Star to watch after me when my parents were away. I was just about to sleep when we heard the bell ring to y flat. I shot up as did Kevin.

Edd: Who could that be at this hour, y patients don't know were I live and Eddy and Ed have things to do tonight.

Kevin: Same goes for everybody else.

We got out of bed hearing the person at the door having a heavy hand on the bell. I quickly but my black hat on as Kevin found a shirt to put on considering he likes sleeping shirtless. I threw on my bathrobe and we made our way to the door. Turning the living room lights on I held my hand to the door knob while Kevin aimed at the door with his pistol with an attached silencer. He nodded at me telling me to ask who it was.

Edd: Who is it?

Eddy: It's me sock head!

Why is Eddy here? How did he even find my residence? I opened the door. Not only was it Eddy, but Ed and everybody else was with him. I let them all in my flat checking the hall to see if anybody followed them and closed the door, locking it as well. I turn to the hoard of friends in my living room.

Edd: Before I ask why you all are here or even found out my address, would anybody like anything to drink?

They voiced their requests as Kevin and I went into the kitchen and gathered their drinks. I set the tray down on the coffee table when I entered the living room ad handed everybody their drinks; Sarah, Jimmy and Ed got ice cold milk. Rolf, Kevin, Eddy and Johnny got rum two of them with ice while Nazz got chamomile tea with cinnamon. I had water for myself of course seeing as it wouldn't make me sleepy but have the same effects keeping me awake. Everybody thanked me and Kevin for the beverages with smiles of glee.

Eddy: Now that everybody has their drinks, can I ask what it is that you all are doing here at such a late hour? And how in the heaves did you find out where I lived?

Rolf: Explosive Johnny had one of his men crack into base electronic box files to find out apartment address.

That explains that, not to self; have to scold Johnny on hacking the base data main frame.

Edd: Ok, now all that's left is why you guys are here?

The room fell silent for moments. I looked at all their faces seeing them forlorn. What was going on?

Kevin: Somebody say something.

Kevin was demanding for an answer. They had ruined well needed sleep for me and the sight of me sleeping for him. I watched Nazz who was wearing a black kimono with pink cherry blossom petals dancing along the body and sleeves. Her waist band was was a diagonal striped with red, black and pink. She reached into her little black purse pulling out a small saucer like device.

Kevin: What is that?

Nazz: A holographic projected device used for messaging.

Edd: How did you manage to get one?

They go silent when I propose a question but not Kevin. Getting things out of them will be hard.

Nazz: It's from Bro...

Edd: What?

Eddy: He sent this to everybody at precisely 12:30. We all heard knocks at our doors and when we went to answer them nobody was there except for a small box with a bloody "X" painted on everyone of them.

Eddy, who was next to me on the couch, took a long drag of his cigarette and tapped the ashes out into the teal and green ash tray sitting next to his drink. Before coming out with the drinks I sat the ash tray out for him that I got specifically for him. Again, no one knew where I lived but I got it anyways.

Ed: The message on there was scary!

Ed said sitting in front of my legs holding his glass of milk with his feet stretched out under the table. He was wearing his hunter green track suit with his black running shoes. He had his ear phones hanging around his neck still attached to the iPod on his arm. Sarah and Jimmy were dressed the same way but wearing pink and light blue. His hands were shaking as he sat the glass down on the table and put his head down.

Edd: It's ok Ed.

I look at Nazz and spoke.

Edd: Nazz play it please.

She pressed the small screen on top and it lit up. A 3D hologram glided up into the air and there, in holographic projected form, was the Kankers. I shuttered at the sight of them and Ed hid under the flap of my robe.

_Lee: Hello Double Dee._

_May and Marie: HI!_

Said Lee with her two younger siblings chiming in. Lee, with her curly red hair covering her eyes wearing a black blazer showing all of her chest to us and her sisters wearing the same. I am ashamed to have noticed that May had the bigger breast size and her cleavage was overflowing from her orange laced bra and black blazer. Her blonde was in pig tails that were on her shoulders. And Marie, sporting a menacing scowl, wore more make-up than usual with her cobalt dyed hair.

_Lee: Glad to see you after all these years kid._

_May: Yeah! We came back with Bro after he sprung us from jail just for you!_

_Marie: Bro wants you badly like I told you before this evening._

She had told me this during my date today I glance over at Kevin who was standing by the chess table I had set up a number of years ago in the hope of putting Ed's mental abilities to the test. Again no one knew where I lived so the couldn't come over. His brows were knitted together and his eyes narrowed at the device.

_Marie: He was at your job for a reason last week sugar._

_Lee: That's right. He went through your files looking for the two research experiments that you've been doing._

_May: 'Cause he has big plans for-OW!_

Lee delivered a smack to the back of May's head. So my research was what he wanted? Dose this mean that that was all I was used for? But that doesn't explain the vulgar words he spoke to me on the day of the assault.

_Marie: Don't think for one minute that he only wants you for that._

_Lee: Yup, the guy wants you way more than just that._

_May: Because he wants to stick his big cock in you tiny virgin butt hole-OWOWOWOWOWO~!_

After saying that, both her sisters struck her head sending her to the floor. I felt bad for her seeing as she was the butt of her sisters jokes. Those words were the truth; he wanted me even more than Kevin did, he wanted mind and body he could care less about soul. I glanced over again at Kevin seeing that he had his hands in his blue plaid flannel pajama pants. His anger had morphed into blinding furry now I could see Rolf standing next to him in his white cotton knit shirt and black jeans and navy blue flip-flops. For a man of a hidden culture that no one has yet to discover and he was in love with flip-flops in love with them when he first arrived here. I could see Rolf's lips moving. I have a feeling he's whispering words of comfort to Kevin as the video continued.

_Lee: Well, more than likely he told you this when you found him in your office._

_Marie: But that's not all stud._

_Lee: Right. Bro says to get rid of the bike-loving boyfriend o yours before he kills him and your little friends, including his brother._

Eddy: Wouldn't be the first time he's tried that.

Eddy spoke as he got up and went straight into the kitchen not wanting to hear the rest of what he already heard.

_Marie: Yeah, get rid of that bastard for good, he won't do anything but break your heart like the rest of the pretty girls before he switched teams! _

She walked closer to the camera with ire in her eyes and venom lacing her lips.

_Marie: And he'll let me kill him personally if he tries anything funny before Bro gets his hands on you._

And with that she left the room with Lee following behind her heartbroken sister. The video wasn't finished. May popped back up after the door slammed rubbing her head in pain. She smiled at the camera and fixed herself up.

_May: Sorry about my sisters, they start to get emotional when their hearts are broken._

She chuckled and continued.

_May: But anyways, Bro wants you Double Dee. The research that you've been doing for almost several months. He saw the potential in you and the different ways your work could be used in. He wants it all. And again, he'll kill to have you in the palms of his hands. Have a nice night, and tell that big hunk of man Ed that I says hey!_

The hologram faded and the device powered down ceasing the message. My heart sank and time stopped at her words. Bro is planning something diabolical and it's with the work that I've conducted. I don't know which works he's planning to use ad what he's going to use it for but I won't let him get a hold of it or me. And I am sure that he will have to kill me to get to Kevin or our friends...

This night has been a roller coaster of raging and calming emotions. But this message was just the deadly start of a game none of us wanted part of.

...3

**EARLY UPDATE! You guys have been saying you wished I could upload another chapter soon and it broke my heart cause I know how you guys feel waiting for another chapter to come out. So I finished up this chapter and I'm uploading it for you guys. Right now the Kankers have bee fully involved and we can probably guess what Bro wants and is gonna do with Double Dee...well, two things *evil sadistic laugh*. Stay tuned for more my dolls, the fun's coming soon to ****_Assassins Love Story._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Rolf: Ok Double Dee Ed-boy, where you put goat winning documents for medical purposes?

I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. Not only would they scold m for doing this they would also be shocked at the actions I had to take doing this stupid deed. I turned my head away from their gaze ad spoke.

Edd: I can't say it here, at least not right now...

With that, Kevin walked into the kitchen with anger written all over his response, Nazz and Rolf followed after him. I should've told him at the base when I was hospital bed at the base. I held mi head down staring into the lukewarm earl grey tea. I looked at my reflection in the dark tea seeing not the man that Kevin fell in love with but a secretive liar whose mind could be used for destruction over mankind.

Jimmy: Don't look so down Double Dee.

I looked up at Jimmy who sauntered over to me and sat on the arm rest of the couch. He crossed his legs and smiled at me.

Jimmy: He's not mad at you.

Sarah: And even if he was he can't be mad at you for long.

I looked over at Sarah who was texting on her cell phone. She maybe right, but I don't know...

Ed: Kevin only gets angry when people hurt the things he loves, like the time we got his bike destroyed!

Ed was right on that. When we were kids we did a scam that went wrong, as always, and it had a negative effect on Kevin and his bike. The wheels were damaged, the handle bars were dented in different ways and the banana seat was melted. He damaged me more than either Eddy or Edd which was a little unfair. But nonetheless, he got it fixed when he asked for my help using some industrial power tools. If anything, I hope that he really isn't mad at me as strongly as I'm thinking. While Jimmy, Ed and Sarah were talking among themselves, I noticed a small bump on the side of message device. That's a bug used to listen in on conversations. I put my cup down on the table and grab the small device. I walk to the balcony and set it down on the floor. I take the planter that My mother got for me in Spain with lilies and tulips plated inside them. I lifted it up and heard Jimmy Yell at me.

Jimmy: What're you doing!?

I gained the attention of everybody in my flat. Everybody in the living room and the kitchen rushed out. I dropped the planter on the device crushing it and the bug. How dare he use my friends as a way to listen in on not only my personal conversations but theirs as well. I was huffing and panting from using a lot of strength to lift that planter, it weighed more than I thought it would have. How was Mother able to lift that and carry it with one arm? I turn to see everybody staring at me with confusion and shock. They didn't know why I had done that.

Edd: Destroy those things immediately, they're all bugged.

They gasped in unison.

Nazz: Are you for real?!

Edd: Quite.

Jimmy: I didn't even notice the bug on it before.

Sarah: It's a good thing we didn't say anything important.

She's right I had disclosed the whereabouts of the documents than it would only be time until Bro strikes to take it. I saw Kevin's face among my friends; he still held anger but, as if he were painted with watercolors, it was blended with fear and sadness. I can't help but feel that every one here is lost in uncertainty, with all the madness that's happening I don't think it'l be easy to over come. Johnny stepped in and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Johnny: I think it's time we took a little drive to my place to finish this conversation.

I take it the location of the papers is more on his mind than anything. Everybody waits in the living room while Kevin and I changed in the bedroom. It was silent and slow as we changed clothes. I wanted to break the silence to ease the mood but I can't. I put on black jeans with a red V neck shirt and a navy blue cardigan I left my hat where it was seeing as it completed the outfit make it look professional yet comfortable. I look at Kevin who sat at the end of the bed putting on his shoes. He still had that look in his eyes. I walk over and sit next to him but he gets right up and puts on his shirt standing in front of the body length mirror. Why is he avoiding me? Fine, it can't be helped, I'll let him do as he pleases. I walk out of the room and go to the coffee table and grab the house keys and car keys. As I walk to the door, Kevin walks out of the room.

Kevin: Let's go.

We all leave my apartment. I waited for Kevin to leave but he stood in the doorway as everybody turned at the end of the hall towards the elevators. I look at him with question. He pushes me back against the wall and slams his hands near my head. I jumped at the loud impact of the sound his hands made against the eggshell painted wall. I looked up at him trembling.

Edd: K-kevin...?

Kevin: Shut up.

His firm voice made me shrink.

Kevin: Yes, I am mad with you. But not as mad as I will be when I get my hands on these sluts and Eddy's bastard older brother.

I knew he was mad with me. I kept things from him while he let loose with me.

Kevin: I don't like that you've kept this from me, I said I want to know everything about you, even the worse parts. Now tell me what that son of a bitch told you.

He was referring to the devil like words that the Kankers mentioned the other reason Bro wanted me.

Edd: He...said he would do sexual things to me to get what he wanted and he would do it in front of you while using me in every way possible..."I'll fuck every last part of your body till there's nothing left of you," and that was it...I'm sorry Kevin...

I looked down at my feet feeling the anger to my own stupid decisions get to me. If I had told him when it happened then this would've been avoided.

Kevin: For right now, don't be. I can't blame you for keeping this from me, I would've done the same to protect you. But no more secrets...

I nodded still looking down at my feet. He slips his hands into mine and pulls me away from the wall and into his arms. He holds me tight and kisses my cheek.

Kevin: I'll have to punish you for this later though...

He said in my ear. I pulled back and stared up at him seeing him smirk. I responded with a smile until I figured out what he meant. My face flushed and my palms became sweaty. His sensual side is showing it's horns and their aiming for me.

Rolf: Having nice time canoodling during big problem, yes?

Rolf was standing at the corner smiling at us. We returned the smile and went downstairs and got in the cars with the others.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

We arrived at one of Johnny' casinos in Hollywood. He owns several but this was the one closest to my flat. I was stunned by the lights and thousands of people walking about chatting away with one another, without a care in the world. His business is renown for fun and wonder and has a decor of a luxurious lumberjack. We took the back way that the servants used. We went underground to his office that was under satellite radar, except his own personal one. His office was lined with wall to wall carpet and the flooring was red mahogany. The bar was stocked full of drinks and glasses that looked too expensive to be bought.

Edd: Johnny, this place fantastic!

Nazz: Yeah dude, did you design all this?

Johnny: Actually no, my girlfriend did.

He said rubbing the back of his bald he-wait, he has a girlfriend? We all shot looks at him honing in on the word "girlfriend". Nobody really thought that he could or even considered dating for as wild and loud as he is. Now we aall wonder what this girl is like and who she is. We sat on the sofa and chairs in the room as Johnny turned his security cameras on from his computer screen largely mounted on the wall. Smaller screens popped up showing what seemed to be the perimeter of the building. He turned to look at us in his swivel chair with a smile on his face.

Johnny: Going back to the subject at hand, were are the papers Double Dee?

Everybody looked at me and I can tell they were itching to know where. Where I hid the documents is sufficiently obscene and not at all practical. They would probably think ill of me for doing what I did but it was well needed in the name of research and privacy.

Sarah: Did you leave them in the base? The Kankers did say that Bro was there looking for the papers.

Rolf: But he come up fruitless looking for papers. Rolf thinks their with his parents or other relatives, yes?

Eddy: That would be stupid, why put a family member in danger?

Kevin: The did you stash it on a flash drive or something?

Edd: No, I don't trust them, their easy to lose and to gain access to.

Ed: Maybe he put it o a computer chip and performed surgery on himself and used wires to attach it to his brain cells so it would respond to his brain waves!

As everybody stared at him for a while they started laughing afterwards. As the laughing died down, they made fun of Ed for his useless deduction.

Eddy: Ok Lumpy, you've been watching too much horror movies again.

Sarah: I'm related to a idiot.

Rolf: Rolf thinks cinematic watching Ed-boy has two beets short of a homeland feast.

Edd: He's right.

Everybody: **_What?!_**

They stared at me with indifference as to why it was possible, how and why I did this to myself. Being more tech savvy than anybody here, well I'm debating that with Johnny now, I don't trust computers, flash drives or the other numerous ways of storing data that is either miscellaneous, work, pictures, music whatever. I trust one of them. They can be easily hacked by bypassing firewalls and simply using your email to gain access.

Sarah: What the hell?

Nazz: Dude, how did you even do the surgery?

Edd: We had a mission later that day I implanted the chip in my brain. I got hurt during the mission and used that as a way to cover up the scaring util it healed.

Eddy: Wait, that was the same day that we fought with Nazz trying to take down Jake "the Break" Marshalls.

Nazz: Oh yeah. But, he did get hit in the back of the head by one of his goons.

Edd: No, I didn't.

They looked at me with more confusion.

Edd: James was the guy that attempted to hit me but failed due to poor aim and mishandling of a sledgehammer. I felt the air when he swung and fell to the ground. With my head going at an angel the stitches I sewn in were popped.

Ed: That's when I rushed in and knocked him out.

Edd: Correct. On the plane Eddy and Ed looked at th wound but couldn't see the threads I used to close it the first time. But I fixed it while we were o the plane and finished it when I got back to base. I felt groggy for a while because the chip was configuring itself to my sub par brain cells.

Kevin: So is it the same data or dose it update?

Edd: When a revelation strikes upon me my eyes acts as a video camera recording everything I do and stores the rest of it to the memory part of my brain. So, I've never forgotten how to do and complete the surgery for both my patients.

Ok I am a little dim witted for doing this to myself but what was I to do? I do't trust technology as much as I used to when I was a teenager and paper wasn't any better, so I had no other choice but to do what I did.

Rolf: So all information is never from your side?

Edd: Correct:

Johnny: Well, this is bad.

We look at him seeing the pondering look playing on his face. That's right.

Johnny: We don't have to worry about keeping the papers safe, we have to keep you safe Double Dee.

He's right. Bro's main target was me and only, he wouldn't go for anybody else but me. However, he can't go after me until he finds those papers and it's only a matter time before he realizes that I have them. But now that I;m thinking about it, if he dose find out that I have them he might dismember me using harsh methods of the unimaginable.

Nazz: Ok, so we protect Double Dee, but what about Bro?

Johnny: I'll handle that. I'll have my men look up his criminal record along with his old hide out.

Rolf: Rolf will ask Aunt Gertrude if foreseeing future of next attack from monster. Meanwhile, other two Ed-boys and Kevin watch over smart Ed-boy.

Jimmy: What about me and Sarah?

Nazz: And me too dude?

Rolf: Contact base superiors and inform them of information then help Johnny look for Bro and slutty leather sisters.

Kevin: Eddy, can I talk to you for a minute?

Again with the secret conversations, the first time when I was incapacitated and eavesdropping on my friends. Eddy stood and walked with Kevin out of the room and into the hallway. Nazz walked over and sat next to me.

Nazz: They're probably just talking about how to protect you man, don't look so down.

Edd: I'm not, I'm worried about how he'll take when we do face Bro, if we do.

Nazz: Oh, I see your point.

Rolf: Kevin might go crazier the Wilfred when he needs bath. I'll make sure he won't if we encounter big brother of Eddy.

Jimmy: Yeah, you know how to control him better when he's angry.

They went on about other things and Kevin and Eddy were still talking outside. I'm fixated on what they're talking about and what it might be. More than likely it's about me and how to deal with Bro and the Kankers, however, this situation is more stressful for us than need be. I hope this won't destroy my friendships, career, or my relationship with Kevin...

...3

* * *

**Ok guys, here's another chapter I hope you guys liked it and love the plot. This was what I had originally thought for Double Dee but I also had a number of other things but this one was better. Keep reading _Assassins Love Story_ for more fear gripping pleasure my dolls. And if you guys have any questions regarding the story ask away, but if you wanna know the ending just keep reading to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

After hours of talking and researching, we all went back to our respective homes. Kevin was watching me tonight and Eddy and Ed are staying over for the first time. I inform them of the rules while they're staying here and to not come into my room without knocking three times. I would not like to ruin their eyes by seeing me in a discerning position doing...various actions with Kevin. Before we even left the casino, Rolf and Ed were talking for quite a while. I'm not sure but I think Rolf and Ed are homosexual as well. Ed, on occasions goes to Rolf farm and sometimes stays over. Lord only knows what they do but I won't pry into something that I have no business in.

Kevin and I were lying in bed talking about things. He had his arms around my waist as I lie on top of him. I played with his hair, feeling the ends of his buzz cut thinking it felt like a soft brush.

Edd: I swear, you hair feels just wonderful.

Kevin: Think so?

Edd: I do.

Kevin: My dad and I had to get them when we lost a bet with my mom and aunt.

Edd: What, prey tell, was the bet?

Kevin: That we could eat a giant bowl of spaghetti and then lift 350 lbs. a hundred times.

Edd: I can see I would've failed.

Kevin: Because your too delicate for it babe.

We laughed and I put my head on his chest. I feel so relieved right now. Granted I have a major target on my back, more so my head, by Bro and the Kankers. And even though my friends and boyfriend are protecting me, I feel a little worried as well. In the midst of thinking, I felt Kevin shift under me, then I felt him flip me over. I look up at him to see a devious look on him.

Kevin: Don't think I forgot about you lying to me and keeping things from me. I said I would punish you and that time is now.

I'm not glad to hear that. He made me cum with one swift smack to my arse earlier today. He knows how to use a forceful grip, and I haven't the slightest idea why, but it is one of my weaknesses for him. I still can't believe that I'm a bit of a masochist. He my tie, that was lying on the night stand on his side of the bed, and tied my arms to the head board. It was pretty tight and hurting my wrists. He slid my hat off and threw it behind him. The two weeks weren't up yet, and as much as I don't want to get too aroused to the point where we have sex , I still can't resist him.

Edd: Kevin...please...

Kevin: Please what babe? Gotta say what you want or I won't give it to you.

He's taunting me, but he doesn't know what I'm about to say.

Edd: ...fuck me, please...

His eyes became wide at my words I couldn't tell what he was thinking, other than being shocked.  
Edd: I'm sorry, I really want you to do it with you. I know I said not until after two weeks but I can't wait that long.

I really can't. I want this deal off and done with, we confessed our feelings to one another and we want to be together. He closed his eyes and held in a laugh. Why's he laughing?

Kevin: Well now, this changes a few things.

He looked back at me with lust glazed over his entire being. He leaned in close on me ad put his lips to my ears. I yelped when his teeth took hold of the top of my ear tugging it.

Kevin: Since you want it so badly, I'll give it to you...

I felt my heart race hearing him say that. He's the first guy to to see me naked, to kiss me, hold me and now..._OH GOOD LORD!_

Kevin:...when these two days are up.

He smirked. **_What?!_** He's going to make me wait two days for sex? Even after we did all those other things?! I kit my brows together and turn my head towards the bathroom door on his side of the room.

Kevin: Angry with me babe?

I refuse to talk to him right now, I am thoroughly upset. I felt his hands rub my sides making a smooth motion up and down. I like the feeling but it's not doing anything for me.

Kevin: Silent treatment babe? Adding more time or your punishment huh? Fine by me, I'll have fun serving it to ya...

He said as he undid the buttons on my pajama top. I'm used to him undressing me so this is hardly phasing me. As I said before this morning, I won't be subjected by his taunting, not now, not ever. I heard him humming while he pulled down my pants.

Kevin: Oh, looks like some one wants to play.

Fine, I had an erection. I'm vulnerable to his touch as usual and it makes me hard. He pulled down my boxer shorts and groped me. I took in a sharp breath feeling his warm hands take hold of my shaft and started stroking it. I felt his penis prodding against my anus, He's teasing me, and it's working. I pull my arms trying to free myself but I'm only bruising myself in the short run. I glance over at him and see that he was licking his lips in a seductive manner trying to turn me on, which is working. My hands feels like a match, and as I rub against the scratchy pad which is Kevin, my body starts to burn with a blaze. All I can feel is this heat in my body; rising and rising and I want him to help me let it burn everything.

Edd: You're a terrible man.

Kevin: Who you are in love with. I'll give you a taste of what I can do now, but I have to spank you for turning away from me.

With that, he pulled his entire body away and got off the bed. What the heck is he doing leaving like this? I watched him as he took his pants off Wearing his black and red loose fitting boxers. His erection was massive and throbbing so much that I could see it through the fabric. He looked at me with a smirk and spoke.

Kevin: You better be ready for me babe, I'm not holding back this time.

He turned me on my side facing the bathroom and he pinned my ankles down with his leg. I saw him smirk at me before feeling the sharp sting of callus flesh hit my arse. He didn't let up and kept going. I screamed out at every hit and it felt thrilling. I don't know how many times he hit me but I knew that I would be sore for quite a while afterwards.

Kevin: How flexible are you?

What kind of question is this? Of course I'm partially flexible. Ed, Sarah and Jimmy had to train all the assassins to be, on some way, flexible. I only managed to rotate my arms around in a complete circle and to lift my right leg straight in the air without the need of a bar.

Edd: N-not as much but only my arm and my right leg. Why are you asking?

All he gave me was a sharp stare that struck right through me. He turned to face me and leaned against the wall staring at me with that sharp gaze. In the shadows his emerald eyes seemed to glow bright as he stared at me. He's planning something in his head, thinking of what he could do to drive me completely insane and beg him to rip me out of these useless clothes and to devour me as he wished.

Kevin: I thought that I wouldn't be able to control myself around you, and at times I didn't. However, it seems as though the tables have turned...

He walked over and towered over me. His hands were behind his back, what is he holding.

Kevin: Close your eyes, now.

His voice was forceful and demanding, I felt as if I would die if I didn't follow his orders. I closed my eyes as he asked and fell to the darkness. I only had me hearing, smell, touch and taste. I heard his feet move on the floor as if he were trying to get something. He lifted my body up in the air scaring me. My feet couldn't feel the bed sheets. What is he doing?! I felt his head next to mine, he went under my arms to get this close to me. My body was shifting in his hand till he put me down. I was put down on his lap with his erection gliding against mine. It felt glorious to say the least but I can't touch his nor can I see him which was, I guess, my punishment.

Edd: Kevin, what're you doing?

Kevin: Shut up Edd.

Edd: Kevi-

He pulled my hair back making my head go back in the process.

Kevin: You don't get to ask questions here, Doctor. Do as I say and it won't hurt that much. Nod if you understand.

I nodded. I was scared at what he morphed into and the punishment I would receive but it's turning me on when he gets like this.

Kevin: Good...

I felt his hands rub my chest making me moan softly. His left hand traveled down to the elastic band of my boxers, he pulled them down ad had them hang from my ankle. I felt the warm air hit my penis along with the tip of his rubbing against my shaft. He bit down on my ear lobe, tugging it while licking it as well. Being blindfolded, taking away my sight, he's making me prone to my hormones having them rage out more than his. He moved again having the both of us stand on our knees. He hand his hands on my hips as his lips pressed against my nape. I let out a gasp feeling him move his hips against me. He was thrusting against me slowly and smoothly rubbing himself on me. The air in the room started to become humid and staged from the heating, that is only at sixty-five degrees, I was starting to sweat.

Kevin: Oh fuck, this isn't what either of us want but just as long as your satisfied Edd.

Edd: K-kevin...I don't mea-Mean to pry but...d-do you think that...that you could..._!_

Before I could finish asking my question he quickened his pace and thrusted faster. That's exactly what I wanted too. How is it that through all this turmoil and secrets that he can still figure me out this easily. He's more thoughtful and considerate than he was as a teenager years ago, and still to think I fell I love with my tormentor. I heard our skin making slapping sounds as he went faster, god this is good! His hand traveled over and gripped my penis and started pumping it. He bit my neck making me almost scream out in pain, I have a feeling that he left a marks and that he might make more.

Edd: Can I please look a-at you...?

Kevin: No...you can't kiss me, look at me...or...even touch me...this is your punishment...

He was talking between grunts and pants as his body moved mine one the bed. I felt cum drip from my tip and on to his making the feeling a lot smoother and the feeling of him moving faster.

Kevin: Dammit...

I heard him say feeling the heat from his chest make contact with my back. I could feel that he was hunched over me and still moving. I think his reaction was that he's reaching his climax, but I came first. I let out a loud moan as I came. I know that my bed sheets are ow messy with my bodily fluids staining them and leaving wet marks, and soon his will come too.

Kevin: I'm not finished yet babe...

He said as he stopped for a minute and turned his body. I felt the tie loosen from the head board, but my hands were still bound. He turned me around and sat me in his lap. I felt my feet hang over the bed feeling the cool air drift from under the bed. This feeling of not having sight is most displeasing and the worst punishment ever. I held my balled hands to my mouth feeling his teeth bite down on my neck and shoulders. After he bit my ear for the sixth time, I felt his lips touch my ears.

Kevin: Say my name.

Edd: Why should I? If I'm on punishment then you should be too.

Kevin: I'll leave you like this and fish off i the bathroom.

Edd: I already came.

Kevin: But your still half erect.

I couldn't see my penis and when I am half erect I can barely feel it. But since I am and I don't want to leave him like this or have to finish himself off in the bathroom...

Edd: Kevin...

I felt him smile into my neck.

Edd:..._Joshua_ Barr...

I felt him stop breathing and his body shake at my mention of his full name. I know everybody is full name considering I handle their medical files. I felt him throw me to the bed landing me on my right side curled up in a ball. He pulled my arms over my head and crashed his lips into mine while I felt his tip pod my arse. I felt the pain of his tip stretching my opening very slightly. He isn't penetrating me but it feels like he is. He moaned and grunted into my mouth tugging on my lips and tongue as he ow played with my nipples; pulling, pinching and pressing down on them. I know earth is another for of hell with different levels of damage, but this bedroom is my heaven doing this with him. He ripped himself from me and put his erection over top of my half erection and came. I felt his semen hit my stomach like putting warm lotion on my body after a shower.

I heard him panting over me while I lie underneath him just listening. The bed shifted and his hand pulled the blindfold down from my eyes and let it sit around my neck. He was smiling down at me with sweat dripping from his face and his face consumed in redness.

Kevin: That's how I'll start off when we actually have sex, satisfied?

I nodded and threw my arms around his neck pulling him back down for a kiss. So this is how he would start? If it has me this riled up and rearing for more already, I wonder just how many rounds we'll go. He pulled away with a smirk and pushed my falling bangs from my face.

Kevin: I thought I told you that you couldn't kiss me or touch me?

Edd: I felt a little rebellious, I think your starting to rub off on me darling.

Kevin: I can see that babe. C'mon, let's get cleaned up and and get some sleep while we can.

Edd: Indeed.

He untied me and took the blindfold from my around my neck. He carried me to the bathroom where we sat in a warm bath; his back to the tub and my back to his chest. For someone like me to never experience something like that before, feeling it for the first time made me feel different and very new to the world now.  
...3

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late up dates I had a hard time moving and trying to get school work done at the same time. But here's the sex scene you guys wanted!...Ok, so it's not actual sex per say it's just two guys rubbing their dicks on each other but I don't want to bring it in that fast it would spoil the moment. **

**And also this story will be ending soon I decided that this story will be only twenty chapters long and all depending on how many reviews I get I'll make a sequel or just a series of one shots with them but I want to hit at least 100 reviews to do so. So keep asking questions and definitely keep reading_ Assassin Love Story_ my little dollies, your long awaited treat will have you begging for more.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

I woke up feeling all the energy from my body extracted from my body. We hadn't done anything but whatever it feels like I hope that I don't have to feel this way in the morning again. I stretched my arms around the bed and noticed that Kevin wasn't there with me. I sat up with sore shoulders and lower back. I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After a while I got out and sat on the bed wearing a damp towel around my waist. I used the other towel to dry my hair and I heard knocking at the door.

Edd: Who is it!?

Eddy: It's me and Lumpy, sock head. You dressed?

Eddy: Give me a second!

I grabbed my robe and threw it on along with my black hat. I'd hate to put it on while my hair is still wet but I don't want them to see my hair like this. I straighten myself out including the bed, making sure to cover the stain I created last night...

Edd: Come in!

Eddy and Ed came in with a tray of food that held pancakes, sausages, orange juice, milk and a single piece of toast in a gravy bowl; Ed. i sat down on my bed with them surrounding me. I took a sip of the orange juice and thanked them for doing this for me.

Edd: Where did Kevin go?

Eddy: Rolf came by to get him, they had to tag team on a mission today.

Ed: Rolf said that they'd be back before six.

Eddy: Then they started going at it when Kevin told me to kill anybody that came in the flat other than him or our friends.

He snickered stating Rolf and Ed's little intimate moment. Ed blushed heavily and raised his shoulders recalling the moment with Rolf while I was still sleeping. Ed was always gay, somehow as his friends, we never knew it though. He was always so touchy with me, Eddy and all the guys in the cul-de-sac, with the exclusion of Johnny and Rolf. He dared to never touch Johnny in fear of plank unless it was to help either of them out. With Rolf, he always made physical contact with his farm animals than Rolf. At points, Rolf would have to sometimes force himself on Ed. At times, I do remember Rolf whispering in his ear, telling him something that made him flush completely.

Ed: Eddy!

Edd: That was rude Eddy.

Eddy: What? It's not like I said what you guys were doing last month on the company Ferris wheel.

Ed: EDDY!

Edd: Ok Eddy, that's enough.

Ed was on the floor at the bottom of the bed looking over the edge at us. Poor thing.

Edd: Apologize to him Eddy, now.

I gave Eddy a stern look for him being so rude to Ed about his actions with Rolf. Eddy scoffed and put on his fake-sad face and turned to Ed.

Eddy: I'm sorry Lumpy for talking about your yet to happen sex life!

Ed whimpered even more and placed himself face down on the floor. Poor thing, why must Eddy torture him about his personal life? I pinched Eddy's leg having him jump off the bed and land on his head.  
Eddy: Apologize properly Eddy or I'll give you epicap.

He cringed at the mention of the tasteless liquid I gave him when we were in high school. The brown juice induces the gag reflex and all depending on how much you drink, you vomit involuntarily. I had Eddy drink some of it for a project and he tried to trick me into thinking it was cola and I switched our drinks getting all the information I need from him.

Eddy: We three need to talk.

His voice became more serious and demanding I saw Ed lift up from the floor crossing his arms laying them on the bed and resting his head in his shoulders.

Eddy: I'm going to confront Bro tonight.

Edd: What on earth?! Why would you do that?!

Eddy: I'm not going to let him destroy my friends for world domination...again.

Ed: Me either.

Edd: But he's stronger than all three of us combined Eddy, not to mention he has the Kanker sisters with him and lord knows who else.

Eddy: He doesn't hire guys unless they look like females, act like females or know how to hack into the government security system while wearing a skimpy school girls out fit.

Bro really has a thing for feminine looking men, and sadly I fit that description. I do resemble a female in my face and my body.

Eddy: I don't care if he kills me or gives me to Lee as he little play thing, I can't stand you guys being put in danger every time he wants to get an Idea of world domination in his head. He's nearly killed all three of us at least once, I won't let it happen again nor will I have him turn one of my best friends into his sex slave.

Edd: But Eddy-

Eddy: No fucking "buts" Edd...

I stared at him in dismay. He's never called me by my first name, never. But I ca't have him throw away him will or his life for something Bro wants from me. I have a life, I have a boyfriend, I have lots of friends that care about me and want me safe. I won't let him do this for my sake, neither will I have Kevin do the same.

Edd: Protect me, but not with your lives...

Ed: We don't to lose you Double Dee.

Edd: But you think I want to lose you guys because you got hurt by Bro or the Kankers? I won't have it at all.

Eddy: Juast as I won't-

Edd: I'm finished with this discussion Eddy. You, Ed, Kevin, everybody are to do nothing about Bro; let me handle it. If I have to destroy myself to keep you safe then I will.

I stood and went to my closet grabbing my day clothes and went into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and dropped my clothes the floor with me following after. I felt a weight in my chest as my finger nails dug into my knees. My life; a tale of twists and misfortune for with love and death, how could it be anymore sweet? After a while I finally put my clothes on and came out the bathroom to see Eddy sitting on the bed by himself.

Eddy: Ed's in the kitchen eating his toast and gravy.

Edd: Ok...

I sat down on the bed beside him holding my arms. This talk didn't go as he had hoped or planned. I heard him let out a breath and shift on the bed.

Eddy: I know I can't stop you, Ed and everybody else can because their stronger than me but...I know I can't.

Edd: Are you assuming that stopping me is unlikely for you because of your lack of physical strength? If it is than that's a poor excuse.

He laughed a little and went back to his serious mood.

Eddy: Naw man. I can't stop you cause I know you'll find a way around whatever I do.  
He stood and stood in front of me.

Eddy: But let me make this one thing clear; no more sex while you have company, that's just rude I mean c'mon I heard you both moaning and groaning!

Edd: Eddy!

Ed: You see my pain Double Dee.

Ed chimed in walking back in the room with his hands in his pockets. I didn't think we were that loud, curse my shrill girly voice and Kevin's' loud, low-toned, masculine, sultry, sexy...I'm getting off track here. I'll have a talk with Kevin when he gets back about making loud demands in bed. However, I doubt I can make him do anything if he continues to distract me, but how can I not be distracted by him? He's a mortal Adonis.

Eddy: But you and Motor head are more open than Rolf and Lumpy are, which is sucks for me having to be here with you guys.

Edd: Well I apologize for yelling loudly but rest assured that there was o intercourse taken.  
Sadly, I was hoping he would do as he wanted a day before the two weeks were up but as I became impatient he gained resistance to his "cute little wife" as he calls me. But I'm glad to see that he knows how to restrain himself when need be.

Edd: Ok, would you guys mind walking me to my office? I have to check up on some patients.  
Eddy: Sure, no problem.

Ed: OHHHHHH! We get to see where Double Dee works?!

Edd: Yes Ed.

After that We all went to my Job a couple blocks away from my flat. Getting there, Eddy and Ed watched over me as I took care of my patients even the ones who are the reason Bro is after me. I saw Eddy taking notes on my patients and their conditions. He also noted that I have a strong craving for sugar seeing the drawer full of candy in my desk. I wanted to play it off like it was the children but it really wasn't and he knew it. As the day ended I made a couple of more stop before going home to meet with Kevin and Rolf. No only did I stop by Rolfs' grandmothers herb shop I also took the guys out for ice cream and bought some stuff for for our individual needs. Ed got weights and tights, I got acquired new shoes, shirt, white blazer and a substantial amount of candy. Eddy...got a hooker booked for two days. He'll be in a good mood till he wakes up and see that he's hand cuffed to the bed, again.

Eddy: That won't happen again because I made her sign a contract and I put a water proof tracker inside her.

If anybody would ask I surely would strike them with a hot iron for not knowing when "inside" the girl he put the tracker. But today was farily productive and relaxing. But it'll all end soon when I confront Bro soon, I won't have him destroy my life and my friends lives for his sexual and personal desires.  
...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

He looks so dazzling, even with that idiot brother of mine. I would've thought that Eddy like men as much as I do but a bit more masculine and scruffy looking like that foreign kid he's friends with. Having this flying camera bug that May made is wonderful and just what I needed to watch over my little nurse. His slender little boy wrapped up in white and red for me, just waiting to rip him out of those useless clothes. Sitting here in this dim room with all these monitors playing different clips of Dr. Vincent in his prime and sluttiest moments. I jerk off to the ones where he's hurt and lying on the ground with blood dripping from his body. That day that I met him at his precious little base, oh fuck did I get such a hard on watching him squirm and cry under my hands.

Lee: Bro?

I look down at Lee, the oldest sister of the Kankers and my right hand gal, lifting her head up from my hard on. I never knew what her eyes looked liked because her curly orange hair always covered them. Even now after she got out of the shower her hair sat at her shoulders drenched in water clinging to her skin like berries to a green vine. If you don't know, the girls serve me in any way I ask, their punishment for disobeying me is either shock therapy of hydro therapy.

Bro: What?

Lee: When are you going to go after Double Dee? It's been a couple of months since you broke out of prison and set your target on him. What's stopping you from taking hm and killing your brother and their dopey friends along with that playground they call a base?

I looked at her with indifference and turned the other way. I'm waiting to for the moment the kid dose a stupid thing and either come here on his own or for one of his friends to do something stupid to break him apart from that pistol loving cowboy he's dating. One of those is bound to happen soon enough, and when it dose, I'll have that little rabbit in my hands.

Bro: I'm waiting for the right moment to strike as usual.

Lee: Just like when you broke out?

Bro: Damn right. Think about it; the little rabbit said he wasn't one to sit by and watch from the stands, knowing how his temper has changed he'll more than likely come after me on his own angering his little boyfriend and the rest of his friends.

Lee: They're good at fighting, for kids.

Bro: Yeah, they are, but not as good as you dames.

I looked up from Lee pointing my words towards her and her two younger sisters who were also in the room with us in either corner of the room. They were both naked as well lying lazily on mounds of pillows. May had the largest tits out of the three and was the best at blow jobs. Marie was good at taking charge and pushing the limits when it comes to BDSM, While Lee was the most experienced out of three she was the loudest and she's quite the screamer when you hit the right spots.

May: I can't think of anything more than just killing his little friends and taking him by force.

Marie: Agreed.

Bro: Just wait for the little rabbit to go down the foxes hole girls, in due time, he'll come to us and sit in his little trap like a good little boy that he is.

It's all just in due time the the kid slips up and dose the wrong thing, he'll be sitting where Lee's lips are right now. I want that kid, badly. I turn back over to the monitors and see my little slut in the arms of that gun slinger. I watched as he threw himself at him and kissed the guy. It makes me sick looking at this, looking at that red idiot. I will tear him to shreds in front of Edd...I control his fear and his body, he's mine and mine alone.  
...3

* * *

**Bro and the Kankers have become quite the demons lately, and Double Dee is going to do something reckless and stupid. I want to say that it would be a first but you got to remember who his partners are. Kevin and the gang better watch him more closely than they already are. But it's all in love, friendship and kicking a sick bastards ass like a boss! Read more _Assassins Love Story_ my dollies.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

This night sucks ass. The girls weren't enough to satisfy me last night so I had them kidnap some local teens from a nearby high school that look similar to Dr. Vincent. I found six of them most of which look exactly like Edd. One of them had the same eyes and facial structure along with that adorable gap in his teeth. The kid had glasses which made him even more delicious to devour. He screamed for me to stop and to let him go but I didn't, I plowed the geeks ass even harder. Lee and Marie walked in dressed in their work clothes that was all leather; sexy.

Lee: Do you want us to take the kid back and wipe his mind?

She said pointing to the boy sleeping on my chest with my dick still in his arse. He was sleeping soundly, well not sleeping but he passed out after the seventh round. I rubbed his black hair and took a long pause.

Bro: No, I'll keep him for a little while longer. I still feel horny.

Marie: Even after a few hours ago?

lee: That kids arse is gonna be sore for a while.

Bro: He won't be able to walk for months.

We laughed and saw May walk in with her lab coat over her leather clothes.

May: Bro, we have a phone call for you.

Bro: Is it Eddy again? The little ass has been threatening me since I put the good doctor in a hospital bed.

May: Yes.

Bro: Transfer it over to my cell phone. She did as asked and I picked up my cell phone.

Bro: Hello little shit stain, how can I help you this fine night?

Eddy: Tell me now what your planning to do with Double Dee?

His voice was strong and full of anger, two of many things that fuel me like gasoline to a fire. My little brother is formidable in fighting and in scamming people out of their money, I should know, he learned most of my tricks from me.

Bro: I'm sorry little brother but that's confidential.

Eddy: Not when it comes to my best friends.

Bro: I'm only going after the small, frail doctor and that's it. Oh, and to destroy the organization you work for and to take over the world with my dick!

Eddy: Stay away from him! From all of us! You have nothing in your damn life but to try and destroy everything dear to me!

Bro: I tried that before and failed landing me in that frozen cell! The last face I saw before I was hauled off was that pretty little ravenettes face and how he said he would make me feel better with his touch. The little bitch had his hands all over me that day, he wanted me to live even if I was the enemy...

That day was so clear, that little angel was sweet to me. I had gaping wounds and deep gashes all throughout my body and I was half conscious. He ripped my clothes off and was screaming at people to leave the room so we could be alone. He cried over my body as he continued to stitch me up, he talked to me while I was lying on the table; told me everything that he wanted in life, everything that he wanted to do but couldn't because of his jobs, everything he ever dreamed of. I knew that I could make that a reality for him by destroying all those who would stand in his way. I want to provide the things in this world he could never reach, and with me by his side, he'll reach more than the stars...

Bro: With the doctors research on the war vets brain and the little immigrants liver, he has everything I need to take over the world and for him to be my queen.

Eddy: We won't let that happen, Kevin won't either.

Bro: Little BMX biker boy? Pleases, the fool is a walking magnet for women and gay men alike.

Eddy: Surprising how you wouldn't go after a guy like him.

Bro: I can't take him over easily as I would the cute little doctor, plus, I hate guys with more testosterone than me.

Eddy: Hate the challenge?

Bro: Defiance, little brother...

I look at the little slut on me and see him shift. By him shifting he moves himself down further on the my shaft, now I'm all the way inside his body. His nails claw at my chest and shoulder as he tries to take the pressure off by pulling himself up. He looks too much like the nerd, time to end this.

Bro: As fun as it was talking to you I have a little nerd on my chest that looks a hell a lot like the doctor and he wants more of what I got in him now. Call me when you want to give up.

I hung up on him and threw the phone at May who caught it with her teeth.

Bro: Good girl.

Marie: Is there anything you want us to do today?

I have thought about that but this little sweetheart is distracting me, I can't say no to him now can I?

Bro: Infiltrate the base and try to capture our little doctor.

May: And if we can't?

"Can't", is not in my vocabulary. I would normally say that if they have failed me then a punishment is in order with the hydro therapy and the shock therapy, zap-zap! But not this time, the girls are doing a lot better than before and they deserve a little fun.

Bro: Go at 'em relentlessly girls; leave no witnesses and target and capture the little doctor. If you fail, that's fine, do it again at his home or when he's on another date, at work, endanger everything and everybody.

They giggled and huddled together as they bowed to me.

Girls: Yes, big brother.

They scurried out of the room locking the door behind them.

Boy: Mmmmmm-uhhhh...?

The kid was starting to wake up. He moved and looked up at me and the fear slowly returned to his eyes like when he first saw me and I took his virginity only mere hours ago. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he pushed himself up from me.

Bro: Where do you think your going sweetheart?

I pulled him back down and thrusted into him making him let out a tantalizing mix of terror and pleasure. He looked down at me an started to cry heavier, he didn't want this, but I didn't want him.

Boy: Please...p-please let m-me go...I-I-I won't say anything...

I put my finger on his lips shushing him to calm down, of course he doesn't and the fear just builds up more.

Bro: Oh honey, I know you won't say anything, it's alright. But for now, your just the only thing I want right now...

Boy: Am I...?

Bro: Oh yes, I just want your sweet candy ass to fulfill my sexual needs, than I'm done with you...  
I pulled out the butterfly knife from under my pillow and before he could even register what it was I had it at his neck watching small tendrils of blood drip from his slender little neck.

Bro: But when I am done with you, you will say nothing of what you were forced to do nor will you mention me or my three smoking hot friends that kidnapped you, because e if you do I'll be forced to lay you down, permanently...

His eyes were wide and the tears were like waterfalls. He was too adorable. I put the knife back where it was and played with the boys black raven hair. I touched his chin and pulled him down into a sweet kiss. I deepen the kiss slipping my tongue in his mouth and letting it glide all around and in between his gap. I pulled away and gave an evil smile. And that's when round eight began.

...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3...3

What in the name of Thomas Edison is going on?! I'm currently hiding under my boyfriend under a table in the base where the Kanker sisters are destroying us with weapons they took from the weapons room.

Kevin: How the hell did they even get in?!

Johnny: I said the security around here was lacking!

I looked up at Johnny who was in the rafters with Plank throwing small explosives at the girls. Kevin wrapped his arms around my waist as he laid on top of me.

Kevin: I can't get a shot at none of them, they keep moving like roaches.

Edd: Get Rolf and plan an attack then!

Kevin: And leave you here unguarded? Fat chance!

Edd: Kevin please!

I pulled out my guns and shot out from under him and dashed to were Nazz and Jimmy were shooting at May and Marie. I mad May lose her balance and she dropped the missile launcher that she was carrying. I looked back at Kevin who was in a trance from my moving like I did, I guess he's never seen me move like that before.

Edd: Snap out of it now Kevin!

He shrugged off his trance and started fighting like usual. We fought for hours and we weren't even making a scratch on them. Bro must've been training them all this time because they never fought like this before. May got back up and aimed for me and Nazz.

Edd: Nazz, go left and go in the rafters with Johnny, have him aim for that rafter above her.  
She looked at the rafter I was pointing at and nodded.

Nazz: And you aim for Marie and May's feet, there's an electric cable running right under them and it has some massive voltage in it.

For a girl so deep into a culture and fighting style, she knows what she's doing. I consider her and Johnny intellectual adversaries.

May: **_PARTY TIME!_**

We moved as the missile hit the table we hid behind and blew a small crater. I looked at Johnny who was still in the rafter throwing down explosives and saw Nazz next to him. I saw that they were in place and Took a shot at May and Marie's' feet with explosive bullets. Johnny made them for everybody but only Kevin, Rolf, Eddy and myself would use them since we're more seasoned with handling a gun than anybody else here. Granted it took me two years to feel comfortable holding one but I'm a sharp shooter though. The bullet explosives went off around their feet scaring them, throwing them off their guard. May dropped the entire missile launcher and hid behind her sister.

Lee: We only came here for the doctor! So hand him over now and we won't be tempted to blow the place up.

Rolf: This son of a Shepard will give you nothing of the sort even if it means sacrificing all two hundred and ninety-three of his prized chickens!

Ed: No one has Rolf sacrifice his CHICKENS!

Ed and Rolf threw a flurry of combination attacks at Lee and them May and Marie. Ed does not like it when Rolf is willing to kill animals, especially chickens. Ed opened his guitar case that didn't have his missile launchers but a huge battering ram. He swung it in all directions and got the girls but he got Sarah as well. She was knocked into debris on the other side of the room.

Sarah: ED!

Ed: Sorry baby sister!

She got up and Jimmy rushed to her side. This is becoming difficult to diffuse, and we're all going to end up losing by my calculations. Eddy was fighting along Kevin which is a rare sight, Jimmy and Sarah surrounded Marie, Nazz and Johnny were trying to help the security and Ed and Rolf are having trouble with May and Lee. This will turn into a massacre if we don't have a miracle...Kevin's' going to kill me for this, well, if bro doesn't get to first. I take the gun that I had and stood. Lee looked straight at me and walked over.

Lee: Giving yourself up already doctor? Must say, I thought that you would've put up more of a fi-**THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!**

I held the gun to my head which is why she screamed at me. Everybody in the base stopped their firing and stared at us. I glanced over at Kevin and Eddy to see that they were more than just "displeased" with what I'm doing...but I don't care. Imagine if this fight were to go on and the Kankers would succeed; not only would Bro have what he wanted but the world would be in grave danger and I would lose every single person I love.

Eddy: What the hell are you doing?!

Edd: Shut up!

If I could say so, I may have lost some of my sanity with this predicament with Bro, however this has gone on long enough and I will put an end to it all by obviously giving myself to Bro. Kevin walked over tom me but was knocked over by May and Marie. He was on the floor with blood coming from his head and nose. My hand shook seeing him hurt. Lee walked closer, I pulled out my second gun and aimed it at her. She stopped dead in her tracks and raised her hands in defense.

Lee: Whoa there Doc, take it easy there, OK?

Edd: I won't Lee. I know why you and your sisters attacked us out of the blue and so recklessly.

Lee: Oh really? Prey tell Doc, why are we here then?

Edd: You girls wouldn't do something this reckless without having somebody give you orders.

Lee: Point being?

Edd: Bro told you to attack us and to capture me, at any cost, you were to keep doing so till you completed his task. Am I right?

The room blew into silence. I saw everybody either lying on the ground or holding up their defense. I look at Lee to see her setting her gun and bat down on the ground. I know that I'm right, he wouldn't have them do something this reckless if he wasn't going in himself. Bro is an ultimate manipulator, he can get anybody to do what ever he wants with just his own eyes. Those grey desolate voids of no return. Lee looked around her and sat on a large chunk of debris. She crossed her legs and pulled out a cigarette from her orange hair and a lighter. As she lit the cigarette, she took a long hard drag and blew the smoke out towards the ceiling. She looked at me with dark purple lips and smiled.

Lee: Ok, your right. Bro said to attack you wherever you were, even if it was in public. He said at all cost to get you and to bring you back, he can't stand being without the good doctor any longer.

Edd: Is that so?

Lee: Yeah. He went as far as to kidnap several high school kids that look like you, and they sure enough did, and proceeded to rape them. He kept one of them that had a very strong resemblance to ya. Arnold Stevens-Young, cute kid.

I felt the earth shatter. He kidnapped and raped an innocent child in my name, and this was recent. I read about it this morning when Rolf gave me the paper. Rolf has the same concerns about this as I do; in his village men were allowed to rape children no matter the age and their mothers were to blame for their being raped. Sadly, Rolf was a victim of it, but his mother wasn't killed. His father couldn't bare to kill his own wife by his hands so he staged an act and murdered his own pig as he sent his wife away. Rolf hasn't heard here since then but he knows that where ever she is, she's alive. I saw his face and the expression it held; it was bringing back old memories that he didn't wish to feel again.

Rolf: Rolf will kill that man for his _transgressions_!

He leapt from the ground and aimed for Lee. As his hand reached for her hair, she dodged it and watched him fall to the ground as she lifted he high-heeled foot and slammed it down on his neck. Ed saw it and tried to get up but he was pinned under a fallen beam.

Ed: _**ROLF!**_

Rolf looked back at his boyfriend and smiled.

Rolf: Rolf is fine, it takes more than to put a dent in this son of a Shepard.

Ed was crying heavily. I can't take this. I dropped both my guns and raised my hands in the air as I kick both the guns over to Lee's feet. She slowly picked them up and put them in her holster behind her.

She sauntered over to me standing in front of me with a delighted smile.

Lee: Glad you made the right choice-

She punched me in the stomach. I hunched over coughing in pain and I heard everybody yelling along with the sounds of struggle from Kevin as he tried to come help me.

Lee: It would've been bad if we had to kill all of ya, even though it would be a nice time killer before we had to go back-

She sent a round house kick to my head knocking me to the ground. I could barely hear everything now, all the sounds, sights, touch were fading. I could only taste the metallic iron of my blood pooling in my mouth. I coughed violently as it became hard to breath in the blood. I felt a foot roll me on to my back. I opened my eyes slightly to see Lee above me still smiling manically, she such a sadist.

Lee: And to make sure nothing about our place is we gotta put you under sedation. Nothing personal, it's just standard protocol, OK?

I didn't understand what she meant until I felt a stagnant pain of a thousand volts of electricity entering through my side. I screamed out in pain from the electrical current. my muscles were contracting lifting me off the ground. I passed out after a while, I can't remember how long it was that she shocked me, but it felt like Lord Zeus hit a mortal for disobeying him. Everything was dark; no sound, no touch...no nothing. I look down to see my naked appearance; this is not what I wanted. I felt like I was floating in an ocean of darkness, I just know that I don't like it or how it's making me feel at he moment. I don't know which is up or down, what's left or right.

_Voice: Edward..._

Whose calling me? I turn my head every which way for the person calling me. But as I said, I'm stuck in this endless black void of nothingness.

_Voice: How's my little wife doing?_

Kevin...!? Where is he?! I look all around me for him but I can't see him? I need Kevin, I want him!

_Kevin: I love you Edd, do you love me?_

Edd: I told you that I did! You know that I love you with all of my heart and soul! You know I can't live without you in my life...

I turn to see him standing in the void with me. I float over to him and fall into his open arms feeling secure. He felt so warm and his rough, but still soft hands were a lovely feel on my bare body. I look up at him-

Edd: Wha-what happened to you...?

His entire face was covered in scars and fresh blood. His skin was bruised and starting to fall from his face. This was a nightmare. I wanted to move away from him, realizing that this isn't my Kevin. But as I move, I feel a sharp pain in my arm and thighs. I look at them to see deep cuts and gashes appearing on my body. I Felt it every time He touched me or moved my body around in a frivolous manner.  
My heart sank seeing this happen before my eyes; both of us being ripped to shreds by an unknown force that is torturing us. I shut my eyes and curl up, I felt his arms were wrapping around me as even more scars made its way to our bodies. I need to wake up now. Now, now, now, now, NOW, NOW, NOW NOW **NOW NOW _NOW!_** I open my eyes to a bright gold light in my face.

Voice: Nice to see the good doctor awake...

I wait for my eyes to adjust to the light around me, and when it did, I wished I was back in that void with Kevin having my flesh cut touch by touch. I see Bro sitting at a table wearing the same clothes I last seen him in but in different colors. He was eating grapes and drinking red wine as if it were another Monday. In Eddy's case; it is. The room we were in was lavish and filled with gold; drapes, walls, floors, furnishings, everything was gold with a different color as its accent. I shift and feel plush softness under me. I look down to see my self lying on a bed with the most softest sheets I have ever had my body on in my life. Even the sheets and pillows were gold.

Bro: I'm sorry Lee had to taser you like that, I have her do that to everybody that comes to my humble abode.

I shoot up from the bed but felt a wave of pain in my back and chest. I touch my chest and feel the surface of cold metal. I look down at my attire to see that it's been replaced with only a pain of silk and sheer fabric. The sheer fabric, of course being place over my more manly parts being my penis and my arse; lovely. Not only that, every inch of my body draped in gold jewelery. My penis even had a gold band with ruby's and opals encased in it. I look at Bro seeing that he had stood and took him shirt off showing his semi hairy chest. But he also proceeded to take his pants off that held in a strong boner, for me.

Bro: Welcome home, Doctor.  
...3

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a minute before I posted another chapter but I had several projects to do and nutella to eat(my older sister is allergic to hazel nut so i got the entire jar!). But yea, the moment you've all been waiting for; Bro finally has Double Dee in his grasp/bed/slutty outfit. I read some of the reviews from the last chapter talking about my spelling, yes it's horrible and I did this late at night and I usually proofread it twice before updating but if there are still hiccups than it's my keyboard that I need to fix...But yea an you will get a late night Halloween post as well I might just put up two more chapters. Keep reading more _Assassins Love Story_ my spooky little dillies.**


End file.
